The Holy Sword
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: [Chronicles of the sword] He was once a servant of Strife and promised to fight for him. Now, he is the captain of the Grandall unit. His only mission is to put an end to the war and bring peace again. Will he succeed with the sword on his hands?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi… this is my very first SCIII fanfic, and after you read this, please try to leave a comment, just don't give any flame or bad words. This fic is based on the side quest in SCII, The Chronicles of The Sword, but there are parts added, or excluded in the fic. This is a HeroStrife _friendship, _AbeliaHero fic and also HeroOC. When I read Strife's profile, at SCIII's official website, you'll find out that his past is horrible… Okay, in his childhood here, Samantha is not a character so don't give me bad comments!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

The Holy Sword  
Prologue

There is war at Grandall, Dalkia and Halteese. The war was called The Mantis War… It's already the time of King Chester, but his locations are unknown.

At the Grandall Empire, there is a young boy who is one of the victims of the war. His parents are killed during the war and his brother Tori Asuka is missing.

His name is Sasuke Asuka, known as the special servant of Strife Astlar Grandall, the son of Grandall's Emperor at that time. He is only 9 years old but why does he have to be his "special slave"? Why can not be Lynette instead? Just because Samantha, Strife's older sister. is her best friend, she is just assigned to be the cook even though she's more hardworking than Sasuke.

It was already midnight, and Sasuke can't fall asleep easily because he's just lying at the living room's sofa, without any pillows or bed sheets. He turned on the lamp beside the sofa and looked towards his family picture.

It was his parents, standing happily behind him and his brother. His father was an officer of Grandall, but was killed in war. His mother died when she was killed by the Brigands a few years ago. Now, he knew he is alone, just working for the emperor's precious son for money.

He saw Lynette walking towards her room.

"Sigh… I'm finally done cleaning the kitchen. YAWN… I need to sleep now." Lynette said with her little voice. It's really unfair for him. The other maids had their own rooms but he's just there, lying on the uncomfortable sofa. He just sighed and closed his eyes, hoping the next day would be better.

* * *

On the contrary, the next day is almost the same. Strife is giving him a lot of orders again.

"Hey, Sasuke will you feed me roasted chicken?" Strife asked, well, he's just 10 so he is not that mature yet. Sasuke nodded his head and went towards the kitchen.

At the kitchen, Lynette is done cooking the roasted chicken. Samantha is there with her, telling her a lot of things about being a daughter of an emperor.

As Sasuke arrived, Lynette looked towards him and handed him over the tray of the roasted chicken. "Hey, Sasuke, here's the food Strife wants…" She said happily.

Sasuke smiled and grabs the tray. "Thanks." He said.

* * *

At the Dinner Table…

"Here it is, your highness… Served fresh and hot." Sasuke said, serving the hungry Strife the food.

"WOW! IT LOOKS DELICIOUS!" Strife said.

Sasuke smiled towards him and tried to go back to the main room.

But then Strife grabbed his shoulder and laughed. "Hey… Where is the Lemonade? I can't eat without drinks!" Strife commanded again.

Sasuke sighed and went towards the kitchen again. "Yes, your majesty…" He replied.

Suddenly, the ambassador arrived at the dining room. Strife stopped eating and looked towards his father happily.

"Ambassador Arthur, how is father?" Samantha asked.

The Ambassador looked so sad and bowed down to them.

"What's wrong?" Strife asked.

"…It is very distressing that Emperor Samuel… is defeated and killed during the war. But there is someone who will rule Grandall from now on." Arthur said.

Sasuke took a peek on the room, holding another tray and seeing his master's very sad face.

Samantha smiled as she held her Grand dame's skirt. "Is it me, I suppose?"

Arthur nodded his head. "No, your highness. From now on, Strife will be Emperor." He said.

Suddenly, Strife becomes overjoyed.

Samantha smiled and held her brother's shoulder. "But… why me, Ambassador? I'm just 10 years old." Strife asked.

Samantha smirked and placed her hands on her waist. "Well, I can't be empress since women are not allowed to rule, but I'm happy for you." She said.

But suddenly, Samantha saw a bomb going towards the window and trying to hit Strife.

"Look out!" Samantha ran towards Strife and suddenly, the skull-shaped bomb hits Samantha's chest.

Strife gasped in shock and his eyes trembled with fear. Sasuke gasped and dropped the tray, making the glass of lemonade broke into pieces.

Sasuke got so shocked and runs away from the castle. Lynette saw the dead body of Samantha and tears comes out from her eyes. "Samantha… no… you can't die now…" She whispered.

Suddenly, the other maids, Valeria and Hualin came. "What… happened?" Hualin asked.

"I don't believe this…" Valeria said, looking towards the laughing Strife.

Strife looked towards them sadly as tears flows down from his sky blue eyes.

_Days after, he refuses to eat…_

_Days after, he can not sleep…_

_Days after, he concealed a dagger._

He knew he can not handle this alone. He knew he is the only one in the family left… And now, starting that day, he swore to kill all those who oppose him.

* * *

Sasuke finally went out the castle, seeing the city of Parousia in view. Suddenly, he saw an armored man giving him a hand.

Sasuke can't do anything but remain silent.

"Hey, do you want to fight for the empire? The name's Girardot, teacher of the Military Academy." He said.

Sasuke looked towards his Absolution lance and nodded his head. "Um… Okay… I must fight… and this war must be over before it's too late!" He said.

"Yes, child… you must fight for your country… You shall become a true warrior… just like your father…" Girardot finally said.

Sasuke smiled towards him and remembered his father. His father is usually out there with his Katana during the war, but now, he's gone. Now, it's Sasuke's time…

"But I'm just 9 years old…"

"Yes, I know you're still young. But someday, you will succeed in life. But first, you can stay on the castle until you turn 14 to join the Military Academy…" Girardot said.

Sasuke nodded his head and went back to the castle. Girardot smiled and went away.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, it's so short… but don't worry, the other chapters will be longer. Chapter 1 will really be the start of the proper COTS. And if you're wondering what Samantha looks like… I'll try to give you like a "formula"…

Name: Samantha

Age: 18

Job Class: Samurai

Weapon: Sickle "Mizuchi"

All: ---

Head: Brace Circlet (Standard)

Hair: Semi-Long (topknot) (09, 20)

Lower Torso: ---

Mid Torso: Grand Dame (02, 22)

Upper Torso: ---

Shoulders: ---

Arms: Leather Gloves (01, 14)

Neck: Grand Choker (02, 22)

Waist: ---

Lower legs: Slit Pants (Standard)

Upper Legs: ---

Shins: ---

Socks: Short socks (01, 14)

Feet: Noble's Shoes (01, 14)

Face: 08

Skin: 04, 15

Lips: 02, 18

Eyes: 22, 08

Underwear: **WHO CARES?!**

Voice: Girl 1 "_How absolutely laughable"_

Note: Lynette (Armor Shop), Hualin (Weapon Shop) and Valeria (Item Shop) are the shopkeepers in SCIII so if you're asking their appearance, you can see them anyway at the shop . If you want to know Sasuke's appearance, I'll just give it at Chappie 1 okay? In this chapter anyway, he's just a slave of Strife…


	2. Chapter 1: Training

**A/N: **I decided to post both Chapter 1 and Prologue so that you don't have to wait that long… Anyway, below the diclaimer is Sasuke's appearance… Okay, I know he doesn't have armor… since he just wants to be comfortable. Hehe…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

Name: Sasuke  
Age: 16  
Job Class: Sword Master (If you did not unlock this Job Class yet, "Sage" will do.)  
Weapon: Chinese Blade "_Dujiao Gui"_ (The most expensive weapon in the Weapons Shop)

All: ---  
Head: ---  
Mask: ---  
Hair: Styled Back (01, 27)  
Lower Torso: ---  
Mid Torso: Sleeveless Robe (01, 01)  
Upper Torso: ---  
Shoulders: ---  
Arms: ---  
Neck: ---  
Waist: Thief's Belt (02, 22)  
Lower legs: ---  
Upper Legs: Tapered Pants (01, 27)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Armor Boots (01, 20)  
Face: 07 (All right… it needs to be unlocked… this face looks a bit funny but cute.)

Skin: 04, 15  
Lips: 04, 15 (fft… okay, I can tease myself that he has "kissable lips")  
Eyes: 01, 27  
Eyebrows: 01, 27  
Underwear: Standard

Voice: Young Man 1 "_Your very sight irritates me."

* * *

_

The Holy Sword

Chapter 1: Training

Sasuke is not your typical hero. He has surpassed a lot of classmates who are older than him, and with the age of 16, he has successfully passed all the practical tests.

It has been 7 years since Strife became emperor, since Samantha and the former emperor died…

As he looked towards Parousia's view on his house, he saw the sun rises again. "It's time again…" He said, grabbing a dark-colored sword from his closet.

"I have to fight like father and mother did, but this is the only thing left… my mother's sword." He said as he looked towards the dark yet shiny blade.

**FLASHBACK**

_That day, he finally decided to go to the Military_ _Academy. He was already 14. More handsome, more mature and changed a lot. Strife is now strict to his maids and soldiers. He instructed the maids to clean the castle and the soldiers to look over the castle without getting much sleep and rest._

_At the military Academy, Sasuke saw his classmates looking at him sternly. Sasuke smiled towards them and waved his right hand. "It… It's a pleasure to meet you all…" He said as he entered the academy._

"_Who's that?" A girl with blonde, curly sides asked, as she held her sword and silver shield. Her name is Abelia Schillfelt, the "best" young woman in the Academy._

_Girardot stand proudly in front of the class and points his lance towards Sasuke. "He is Sasuke, our new student." He finally said._

"_Wow, Abelia is seem to be interested to him." A golden-haired boy with a lance said towards his friend, a blue-haired girl with double-crescent blades._

_Some girls started to blush as some boys smiled. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He went outside and headed straight at the academy.

* * *

At the academy, students are already looked around the training field, except Sasuke who recalls his memories in the emperor's castle.

As Sasuke looked sadly at the castle, he remembers his time there, as the slave of Strife… He can't even notice what is going on.

Suddenly, a stern voice started to speak. "Sasuke! Are you listening?"

It was Abelia, the sharpest woman at the academy but hmph… Sasuke has the same high scores as her and he is younger than her for 5 years!

Sasuke still remained silent and looked at the castle. Abelia lost her patience and stomps her right foot at the ground.

"Sasuke! Honestly, pull yourself together!!! General Girardot is here for the field training!" Abelia said.

Sasuke looked towards her and grabs his sword. Girardot stood before the students and started to speak.

"Okay, the first field test is not as difficult as it looks like. Each of you students must have at least one unit and fight the Grandall soldiers. You must also occupy the main stronghold, defeating the two Grandall soldiers there. I will assign your units anyway." Girardot said.

Abelia smirked and looked towards Sasuke. They can't be together since they are both prodigies and Girardot wants the units to be balanced.

"Abelia, you will work with Eurydice." Girardot said. Abelia smiled and looked towards Eurydice, a short-haired girl who became her childhood friend.

The golden haired boy (from the flashback) named Aenas looked towards his friend again and smiled. '_I wish I will work with Riese! Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease…' _He thought.

"Aenas and Riese will be working together." Girardot announced.

Aenas became so happy and grabs Riese's hand. "Let's go now! I'm so excited!!!" He said happily. Riese giggled and smiled towards him.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the castle again. I wonder how are those 3 maids… are they alright? Sasuke daydreams again, but as Girardot held his shoulder, he gasped and looked towards him.

"Sasuke, you will be working with Sakura Springfield. I wish you all good luck!" Girardot said.

Sasuke sighed. He doesn't even know this girl. Ugh, he just dislikes underdogs. He knows Girardot loves balanced units… and ugh, Sakura Springfield may be a weakling that he needs to protect as he fights an enemy.

"Wow! It's you Sasuke!!! You look more handsome if your close!" It's her, ugh, Sasuke looks so annoyed. That short pink hair… that "cute" face… and what kind of weapon is that… a stick?

"What is your weapon? Your Job class?" He asked.

Sakura blushed and looked towards her weapon. "I'm a Gladiator. This is my Halberd. It's named 'Hyup Do'… but Sasuke, why do you look so angry?"

Sasuke sighed and grabs her hand. "Fine, let's go. Just… be a true warrior. Don't just stand around even though this is just training." He said.

Sakura giggled and went towards their assigned training field. They can see some Grandall soldiers waving their hands towards them.

"Hi there! You soldiers look so happy!!!" Sakura said happily.

Sasuke sighed as they entered the training field. How unfortunate is he, really… his partner is his EXACT opposite. Why does it have to be her? She's irritating, noisy and so… jolly while he is silent, calm and… moody.

Sakura went towards the first stronghold of the enemy while Sasuke silently followed her. Suddenly, a Grandall soldier came out from the strong hold.

"Let's settle this!" The soldier said.

Sakura smiled and drew out her Halberd. "Uh… eep!!!" She said, hiding towards Sasuke's back.

Sasuke sighed and raised his eyebrows. "Don't be such a coward. It's just Gladius, a Grandall soldier." Sasuke said.

Gladius sighed and drew out his sword and shield. Sasuke drew out his dark purple sword and pointed it towards him. "An enemy's sight irritates me…" He said.

The two fought each other and as Sakura watched them, she squealed, "This is gonna be great! Sasuke is protecting me!!!" She said happily.

Gladius lost easily as Sasuke stabs his chest. Sasuke remained silent and went away from him.

"You're so amazing, Sasuke!" Gladius said happily.

Sasuke smirked and headed towards the next stronghold. Sakura saw a female Grandall soldier and jumps with joy.

"I'll fight her, Sasuke! I know I can!" She said towards him. Sasuke nodded his head. "Go ahead. Just don't lose." Sasuke said.

Suddenly, the female soldier drew out her heavy lance. Sakura gasped and drew out her Halberd. "Alright, let's settle this!" Sakura said.

The soldier smirked. "Please get out of my way!" She said, hitting Sakura with her long, heavy lance.

Sakura screamed in pain and rises up quickly to hit the opponent with her halberd. Then she gave the opponent a throw, hugging the opponent but suddenly she hits her down the ground. The enemy becomes unconscious and Sakura won.

Sasuke was amazed. How can a childish jolly girl even defeat a graduated Grandall soldier? But she got damaged so hmph. He knew if he fought that girl instead, she will be unconscious as soon as he stabs her, without even getting damaged.

"I did great, huh, Sasuke?" She asked proudly.

Sasuke nodded his head and headed to the main stronghold. Their training is almost done… and it's not that bad as Sasuke thought.

Inside the stronghold, they can see two figures. Sasuke and Sakura went nearer the figures.

Then 2 soldiers appeared; a male and a female. Sakura headed towards the female soldier and decided to fight her. Sasuke sighed and went towards the male Grandall Soldier which is holding an ordinary rapier.

* * *

"This is gonna be great!" Sakura said, drawing out her Hyup Do. Then the female soldier drew out her sword. "Alright, let's settle this!" The soldier said.

Sakura hits her quickly with the halberd. The soldier fell down on the ground and rises up quickly. She hits Sakura with her sword, making Sakura lie down in the ground. Then Sakura kicks her off the battlefield, making the opponent fall down the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's battle is not that fierce as the Grandall soldier didn't even had the chance to land him a throw. Sasuke hits him with his sword and landed him a throw, making him fall down the ground and lose consciousness.

Sakura claps her hands in enjoyment. "You're so cool! I can't believe you did not even have a scratch… ugh." She said, looking towards her wounds on her left arm

Sasuke looked towards her wounds and held her arm gently. He grabbed some bandages from his pocket and wraps it around Sakura's arm.

Sakura blushed really hard and smiled towards him. "Sasuke… T-Th—"

Sasuke smirked and looked towards her. "You don't have to say Thanks. You're my only unit anyway." Sasuke said.

Sasuke raised the red Grandall up the main stronghold, showing that they occupied it already.

The training is finally over, but the others are not done yet… Let's see what happened to Abelia and the others.

Abelia and Eurydice are almost done but they are still heading on the main stronghold. "Sheesh, This training is way too easy." Abelia said.

Eurydice smiled. "You're very good, my friend. I can't believe we both did not have even a scratch." She said.

"But I wonder how Sasuke is doing…" Abelia said, her face turning quite red.

Eurydice giggled and stopped walking. "What, do you have a crush on him?"

Abelia gasped and her face turns redder. "It's not that, Eurydice! It's just that… he is a good boy, even though he's just 16, he fights seriously and nicely." She said.

Eurydice smiled and started to walk again.

"Honestly, I want to fight him. I want to know how strong he is…" Abelia said.

"Then you can fight him tomorrow! General Girardot said that tomorrow is fighting day, where we fight each other so that we can know our strengths and weaknesses." Eurydice said.

But suddenly, two female Grandall soldiers appeared. "These are the last 2 we shall fight! Let's go!" Abelia said.

Eurydice went towards the female Grandall soldier with a Nunchaku on her hands and fought her while Abelia fights a female soldier with a Steel Fan.

Both enemies were knocked out easily. Abelia smirked and Eurydice smiled happily. "We did great, Abelia." Eurydice said.

Abelia smirked. "It's too easy. Only underdogs will fail this training!" Abelia said.

* * *

Aenas and Riese are finally done with the training…

Aenas smirked and held Riese's shoulder. "You're so amazing, Riese. I wonder what will happen if we become Sasuke's units…" He said.

"Well, you did great too, Aenas. But it will be better if you become the cadet instead; you're more kind and sociable than Sasuke." Riese said.

Aenas blushed and went back to the academy. Riese followed him happily.

* * *

Back to the academy, Girardot was very proud, seeing that almost everybody passes the training, except for the amateurs and the cowards.

"Okay, now the training is over. Tomorrow will be fighting day. Everyone is assigned to fight one classmate to know their strengths and weaknesses. But this time, everyone is free to choose their opponent but one must only fight ONE classmate." Girardot said.

Sasuke nodded his head and faced towards Abelia. "I… I want to fight you." Abelia said. Sasuke smirked and pointed his sword towards her.

"The weaker they are, the louder they bark." Sasuke said towards her. Abelia growled and pointed her sword towards him furiously. "Well, well, well… I'll be happy to be your opponent tomorrow." Abelia replied.

Sakura looked towards them. The two prodigies… who will be better? Who will get defeated?

**To be continued…

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, this time, it's time to give you another OC, Sakura Springfield's appearance. Her role in the story is quite big, and Sasuke will develop affection towards her in the later chapters. Opposites attract, really .

Name: Sakura  
Age: 15  
Job Class: Gladiator  
Weapon: Soul of Seong Mi-Na (Halberd) "_Hyup Do"_

All: ---  
Head: ---  
Mask: ---  
Hair: Straight Short (35, 17)  
Lower Torso: Sarashi (01, 14)  
Mid Torso: Leather Tunic (35, 17)  
Upper Torso: ---  
Neck: ---  
Arms: Dancer's Bracelets (Standard Color)  
Shoulders: Spy pads (02, 22)  
Waist: Sorcerer's Belt (02, 22)  
Lower legs: Sarashi (01, 14)  
Upper Legs: Long Skirt (35, 17)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Decorative boots (1: 01, 14, 2: 02, 22)

Face: 01 (The cutest face and the last face you will ever unlock. This can be unlocked if you finished COTS)  
Skin: 04, 15  
Lips: 02, 22  
Eyes: Green  
Eyebrows: 35, 17  
Underwear: Standard

Voice: Girl 1 "_This is gonna be great!"_

So, what do you think? Any comment will be accepted, but flames and harsh words are discouraged. Anyway, the OC's names… heheh… familiar, right… look at my profile to know where I got the names… but the other OC will have a better name.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle

**A/N: **Here it is, Chapter 2! Another OC will be appearing at the next chapter and she will be one of Sasuke's units soon. In this chapter, it's like Chronicle 1, where the character first faced Abelia.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

The Holy Sword

Chapter 2: Battle

The sun rises again and a new day starts. Sasuke rises up on his bed early and looked towards the window, seeing the view of Parousia.

He grabbed his sword and looked towards the dark-colored blade. "I must do my best to fight her. She's not as weak as an ordinary girl." Sasuke said.

He is still wearing that robe… that robe he wore when he is still a servant. But now he's just wearing it during the night. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to take a bath and get changed.

* * *

At Abelia's house…

Abelia is already at the kitchen table, eating her breakfast. Eurydice is sitting at the other side, looking at her stern face. They are living together, since they are both orphans.

"So, are you ready to fight him?" Eurydice asked, handing her a glass of juice.

"Of course, Eurydice! I know I can defeat him. I'm… the daughter of a well-known officer!" She said.

Eurydice smiled and held her hand. "I… wish you good luck. I heard from the soldiers that he is very quick and he finished the training first." She said.

Abelia sighed and looked at her cup of coffee.

* * *

Later, at the academy, Girardot proudly raised his lance. "Alright, now I declare the fighting day… OPEN!!!" He said happily.

Abelia smirked and went away. Sasuke followed her. But then, as Sasuke looked behind him, he saw Sakura following him.

Sasuke sighed and hits his head with his hand. "What… What are you doing? You're not my assigned unit as of today." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. "But Girardot said that three more units will be assigned of you, but the two are not yet here." Sakura said.

"But why?" Sasuke asked.

Girardot went towards him. "Abelia has 3 units too: A Grandall Soldier and 2 of your classmates, Notus and Ishtar. Therefore, both of you shall be even." Girardot said.

Suddenly, Aenas and Riese appeared. "Hey, it's nice to see you, Sasuke. We're all happy to be your assigned units for today!" He said.

Riese smiled and bowed towards Sasuke. "We hope we will make a good job." Riese said.

Sasuke smiled and headed towards Abelia's first training stronghold. Suddenly, a Grandall soldier appeared. Sakura headed towards him and drew out her halberd.

"I shall fight him, Sasuke… Leave it to me." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I need some energy to fight Abelia." Sasuke said.

Aenas and Riese looked towards them. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll fight the next enemy!" Aenas said. Riese smiled. "I'll fight another enemy. Then you'll fight Abelia." Riese said.

Sasuke smiled towards them. "Thank you all very much. And now, let us see Sakura fight." Sasuke said.

* * *

The enemy has katana and shuriken as his discipline. Sakura drew out her halberd and started to speak.

"Please Get out of my way…" Sakura said.

The enemy smirked and pointed out his Katana towards her. "I'm itching for a fight!" He said.

Sakura sighed and attacks him easily. The Grandall soldier tried to attack her but Sakura easily dodged it. Then Sakura gave him a throw, making him fall down the battlefield.

Sakura received her Third win. Sasuke was amazed again. What's with him? He was never impressed to a girl like her before… Aenas and Riese proceeded but Sasuke stayed still so Sakura looked towards him, wondering what is bothering Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head and proceeded to the next stronghold.

Suddenly, a red-haired "cute" boy appeared. He has blades on his shoes, making Aenas raise his eyebrows. "Eh… what kind of weapon is that?"

The boy smiled and introduced himself as Notus. "Get out of my way!" Notus said.

Aenas sighed and charged, making Notus feel pain. Then he attacks Notus. Notus finally lost consciousness. How can he fight a boy with a long lance? Notus has grieve edges, which are short-ranged.

"Don't hold back next time!" Aenas said.

Riese smiled and claps he hand. Sasuke just smiled. Why are they helping them? He can do all the fights himself. He knew he can beat them quickly, without having injuries.

The four of them proceeded to the next stronghold. Finally, it's Riese's turn. A blonde girl appeared. It's not Abelia, but the last of her units. She introduced herself Ishtar, one of Abelia's close friends. But then Aenas tried to go to help.

"Don't spread out your units! Fight only one at a time!" Abelia shouted.

Aenas sighed and moved away. Riese looked towards him and raised one of her wave swords.

"I'm ready to fight you." Ishtar said.

Riese sighed. "You… wanna die that badly?!" She said, quickly attacking her. Ishtar screamed in pain and then Riese quickly attacks her until she finally lost her consciousness. Riese is so fast, but Ishtar is slow. Aenas smiled and was amazed. Sakura laughs and jumps with joy.

Sasuke sighed and pointed towards the main stronghold, where Abelia is staying and waiting for him.

"Now let's go to the main stronghold. I'll fight Abelia."

The three of them agreed and proceeded.

* * *

As Sasuke went inside the battlefield, she saw Abelia standing in front of him, pointing out her silver sword. "Good luck to you."

Sasuke sighed and remained silent.

"Fight with all your might as I will." Abelia said.

Sasuke pulled out his sword behind his belt. Then he ran towards Abelia and attacks her but Abelia dodges it and attacks him. Sasuke blocked her attack and kicks her.

Abelia finally attacks his arm, making a scratch on it. Sasuke hissed and attacks her but Abelia dodges it easily.

Abelia attacks him again but Sasuke blocks it as he jumps off from her. Then he stabs her back and gives her a throw, making her lie down on the ground.

Abelia breathes deeply of tiredness. She can't believe she lost, since Sasuke is too fast and blocks her attacks. Tears started to fall down from her eyes, since she can feel her heart break.

But then Sasuke went towards her and held her sword. "Hey, why are you crying… it's not yet the end, Abelia." He said.

Abelia gasped and her face turns red. She finally stands up and grabs her sword from him. "T-Thank you." She said.

Sasuke replied nothing and went away. Abelia can not believe what happened. Why did Sasuke try to talk to him? Why…

As Sasuke went back to his units, both Aenas and Riese are happy that they won, but Sakura is shocked as she saw a little scratch on Sasuke's arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"It's none of your business, Sakura." He said. Sakura looked at him sadly as he walked away from her while Aenas and Riese just looked at each other and walked away.

* * *

They all finally went back to the academy, and the day is almost over.

"Well, it seems that we finally know that we have our own strengths and weaknesses. Just remember that nobody is perfect." Girardot told his students.

Abelia smiled and nodded her head.

"Anyway, tomorrow is the final test. Each group has to fight me. All will have 5 units, and must defeat the 5 of us. Whoever first will succeed will graduate first. But others will try again at the next day." Girardot said.

Abelia smirked and faced at Sasuke, hoping that she can be the fifth unit of Sasuke.

What will happen next? Will Sasuke pass the exam? Will he and his units graduate first? Let's see… at the final test!

* * *

**A/N:** At the next chapter, a new Original Character will be introduced and it's Chronicle 2 of the CoTS. Her formula will be given at the next chapter. Okay, I'll try to update faster and do my best soon! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Final Examination

**A/N: **Yup, this is it, Chapter 3! After the chapter's end is the formula of the new OC and sorry for the inconvenience if it's disturbing you. Okay, please no flames especially for Anonymous reviewers or else I'll delete them. Hah! By the way, Aenas is really spelled as it is. I saw it in the CoTS in my PS2.

CoTS is not that difficult to finish. I defeated Strife the first time with no unit died, really, without even cheating or asking for tips. Today… March 23, is Chester's Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

**The Holy Sword**

Chapter 3: The Final Examination

Another day starts again. Now, Sasuke is lying on his bed, looking towards his sword's blade.

"Now it's time… it's the final test…" He said towards himself. Suddenly, he remembers his units from yesterday. Sakura, Riese and Aenas… why do they have to help him? He knew he can finish all those enemies alone, but as he looked at his arm, he saw some plasters wrapped around it.

It's was her… Sakura, who placed that on him. He can not believe how much they cared for him… maybe he is Strife's servant or even maybe he's really popular.

Sasuke dislikes being popular. He knew how annoying those people who always greets him especially when he is in a bad mood.

And then he sighed and stands up from his bed, preparing himself to the final test.

- - -

As he reached the academy, the other students are scattered around the place. Suddenly, Girardot went towards him.

"Sasuke, I hope you would do well in the final exam. You are strong, Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke nodded his head and went towards his units. Aenas and Riese greeted him "Good Morning" while Sakura just blushed at him.

"Where's the new unit?" Sasuke asked.

Girardot raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. Maybe she'll be late." Aenas said.

Sasuke gasped. It's another "she"… Ugh, will he have the worst units? Ugh…

Riese showed a fake smile and poked Aenas' shoulder. "Uh… well, it seems that you don't like to fight with us. If you like… we'll leave you alone." Riese said.

Sasuke gasped and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that, Aenas and Riese! It's… okay that we are together. But… where is she, the new unit of our group?"

Suddenly, a different voice started to speak. "You mean me, Commander Sasuke?"

Sakura gasped and looked towards her. She has black hair, black eyes and has a blue decorative ribbon dress. She looks really strong as she is holding a different kind of Rapier. Sasuke sighed and waved his hands.

"Um… what's your name, anyway?" Sakura asked.

The girl smiled and bowed formally. "My name is Alyanna. I'm very happy to be one of your units, Commander Sasuke." She said.

"It's nice to see you… Anyway, let's go now. This is a serious task. If we won't finish this quickly, we have to do this again tomorrow!" Sasuke said.

Alyanna and the others nodded their heads and headed at the examination field.

* * *

At the examination field, the academy students looked very excited for the exam. Then suddenly, a big bell rang, which signals the start of the exam.

"I'm so excited!" Eurydice said happily.

Abelia smirked and headed towards a stronghold, while looking at Sasuke who encounters a man with Katana and a Shuriken on his back.

Sasuke gasped. Suddenly, Riese drew out her weapons. "I'll fight him." She said towards him. Aenas smiled towards Riese and looked at her as she headed towards the man.

"I shall take you on." He said, and introduced himself as Jinkai, one of Girardot's close friends.

Riese went towards him quickly and attacks him. Jinkai got hit easily, since Riese is so fast, being an assassin. Aenas looked towards her with entertainment, enjoying her quick attacks. They have compatible personalities but their fighting styles are opposites.

Suddenly, Riese finally hits Jinkai's chest, making him unconscious and lose the fight.

Aenas claps while Alyanna gave him a suspicious look. So Sasuke just went inside the next stronghold while the others follow him. Inside the first minor stronghold, another enemy appears.

"I'll fight this guy." Aenas said proudly. Riese just smiled and watched him.

"What do you want, you bastard?!" He said, and introduced himself as Xiaoxin, one of Girardot's troops.

Aenas got a bit mad and charged at him. "What did you just said?!" He said furiously, attacking the man with a Chinese Sword.

Xiaoxin smirked and made a split. It just looks irritating for Aenas, since he really abhors gymnastics. Then Aenas hits him a throw, stabling him a lot of times and making him fall down the battlefield, which means Xiaoxin lost.

Aenas Smirked as the others continued to walk. Sasuke rises up the Grandall flag, showing that they have occupied the stronghold.

Alyanna saw the next stronghold and saw a girl with Priest wig and wave swords inside.

"I'll fight her, Sasuke. Leave this to me." She said as she headed quickly at the stronghold. The others followed her and went inside the stronghold.

The Stronghold has a very frightening battlefield. There are no walls, which makes some warriors fall down easily.

As Alyanna saw the girl, she drew out her rapier with a unicorn on the handle, and she started to dance gracefully. "You… really want to do this?" She asked.

The girl smirked and drew out her wave swords. "Come on, come and get me." She said and introduced herself as Edith. Girardot has very nice troops who don't ear almost the same uniform, unlike the Grandall soldiers who look really the same.

Edith quickly hits Alyanna, but Alyanna easily doges it and attacks Edith.

Alyanna is as silent as Edith, and they can't say anything as they are both quiet in class.

Then Alyanna jumps and hits her with her rapier, making Edith fall on the battlefield and lose the fight.

Sasuke looked at her seriously as he raises up the Grandall flag. She is very strong and disciplined. She might have grown up from a nice family, and she has a very happy past unlike him.

"You're so cool." Sakura said towards her. Alyanna just smiled as they go out the stronghold and proceeded to the next stronghold.

They went inside the last minor stronghold with a blue flag.

"Now it's my turn." Sakura said, drawing out her halberd. Then a man with loads of Armor appeared inside the stronghold.

"I am Rufus, one of Girardot's troops. You little girl, this is your last chance to mend your ways." Rufus said as he held his short sword and small blue shield.

"Oh, really?" Sakura said as she horizontally attacks Rufus. Rufus got mad and charged at Sakura, attacking Sakura's chest. Sasuke gasped and tried to go near but Alyanna held his shoulders to stop.

"It's her fight. If she loses, that's okay. You must not interfere with her fight." Alyanna said.

Sasuke sighed. He knows Sakura is the one who got worried to him the most. The one who really cared for him, and why did he not repay her yet? Now Sakura lies on the ground, her chest wounded but she stands up again slowly and attacks Rufus.

"I… won't lose!!!" Sakura said, finally kicking off Rufus, making him fall down the battlefield.

Sasuke ran towards her and grabs her body. Alyanna, Aenas and Riese went towards the two. Sasuke held Sakura's body and looked at her sadly.

"Sakura, are… are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looks at her shyly and held his face. "You four go and proceed. We can't waste much time." She said.

"No, you will do this task again if you don't come." Sasuke said, grabbing some plasters from his pocket. Alyanna grabbed a Grandall flag from Sasuke and raises it up the stronghold.

He removed Sakura's tunic. Aenas gasped and faced away from them. Riese just sighed and looked towards Aenas.

"Geez, Aenas. Sakura is still wearing sarashi. You think Sasuke is a pervert…" Riese whispered towards him.

"But… she's so not my type!" Aenas said. Alyanna just giggled as she faced towards them. Sakura looks better now and Sasuke finally smiled and stands up.

"There's no time to waste. Let's go." Sasuke said, pointing towards the main stronghold with his sword.

Sakura smiled and nodded. The others put their hands on their foreheads. "Yes, sir!" The three all said at the same time.

Sasuke sighed and proceeded at the main stronghold. It seems that they got there first, since others are still fighting the other troops of Girardot, and Abelia lost one unit, Ishtar, who lost her battle against a soldier.

"What?! Oh damn it. If we lost one unit, we lose!" Abelia complained. Eurydice showed a fake smile and held her arms to calm down.

"Eh, Abelia. We can do it again tomorrow… don't lose hope, anyway, at lease we know what really to do. Remember, we learn from mistakes." Eurydice said.

Abelia just sighed and looked sad. She has to wait for tomorrow again.

* * *

At the main stronghold, Sasuke can see that the battlefield looks more like a coliseum, and saw Girardot standing in front. Aenas and the others sat on the seats as Sasuke walked towards his teacher.

He drew out his lance and held it tight. "You are strong. One day, you will succeed in life. Of course, if you manage to defeat me!" He said.

Sasuke sighed and drew out his blade. He went towards Girardot and hits him quickly with his sword, but Girardot dodges it easily.

Girardot hits his unarmored chest and Sasuke spitted out blood. Aenas sighed. "That's what he gets from not wearing armor!"

"…Yeah." Riese agreed.

Sakura screamed in agony. "**SAAAAAASUKE!!!" **She shouted. Alyanna looked towards her and stands up.

"There's nothing to worry about. He is not dead yet." She said.

Sasuke stood up quickly and jumps away from him. Then Sasuke kicks him and attacks Girardot. Then Girardot charged at him, doing much damage as Sasuke has very low defense.

Sasuke stands up again and hits him with his flamed sword, making the unblockable attack. Girardot fell down the ground and gasped, amazed on him.

Girardot faced towards him and smiled. "Congratulations, y-you passed the test, Sasuke. You won the battle." He said.

Sasuke grew confused. Girardot loses? Why, he did not even became unconscious?

"All right, I know I did not LITERALLY lose the match. But you successfully passed the exam since you really became what I had expected from you." He said.

"What… What do you mean?" He asked, looking towards his sword.

"You are similar to your mother… even though she's injured; she even tried to defeat the enemy. Meanwhile, your brother Tori is similar to your father, he fights whenever it is needed. But it seems that your brother is missing." Girardot said.

Sasuke gasped and remembers his brother. What happened to him now? Did he die? Or did he just become a traitor?

"T-Thank you, General Girardot." Sasuke said, bowing down his head.

Sakura, Alyanna, Aenas and Riese went towards Sasuke. Aenas and Riese both smiled in happiness. While Sakura cried out tears of joy and hugs Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke! I… I… t-thought you were going to die! You got me worried!" She said. Sasuke held he shoulders while his face lit up red.

Alyanna giggled and looked towards General Girardot.

Girardot grabs the five medals from a Grandall soldier and faced towards the five warriors.

"Congratulations! You five are the first ones who graduate. So, that means Sasuke is now the cadet of the Grandall army while the other four are already officers." Girardot said.

Girardot gave them their medals and the five of them wore it at the same time.

"We did it!" Aenas said. Riese looked towards him happily as she held her golden medal.

Sasuke looked towards Girardot. "But, General Girardot, we are just five… how about the other units?" Sasuke asked.

"Chosen members of the second group to graduate will be the ones who will be your units soon after your first 2 missions." Girardot said.

Suddenly, a very familiar young man came. Sasuke knows who he is from his golden hair and those blue eyes.

"Emperor Strife! It's… it's nice to see you!" Sasuke said as he bows down. The others bows down to him while Strife smirked towards Sasuke.

"So my special servant became the cadet now. I'm happy for all of you." Strife said, holding Sasuke's left shoulder. Sasuke smiled towards him, knowing that he must fight for him, being the former servant of Strife. He must fight for the emperor so that the war will finally end…

"Thank you very much, y-your majesty." Sasuke said, looking towards Strife's face.

Strife smirked and grabs a scroll. "Now it's time to announce your first mission for tomorrow." Strife said.

Sasuke and the others stands up and listened carefully to the young emperor. Emperor smiled opens up the scroll and reads it to them.

"Well, your first mission shall be the battle with the brigands. There is a forest in the outskirts of Grandall with brigands there. Sasuke and his units must defeat all enemies without losing any unit during battle. That must be all for now." He said while looking at Sasuke's gray eyes.

"Yes, your majesty." Sasuke replied and bowed down.

"Anyway, the mission shall start tomorrow five at daybreak." Strife said.

Sasuke nodded his head and walked away with him. His units Sakura, Alyanna, Aenas and Riese also walked away with him. Suddenly, Strife smirked and went back to the castle again.

As Sasuke and the others finally reached the academy, Abelia was looking at Sasuke firmly. Abelia felt a forde in her going out; as if she WAS jealous of him. Eurydice looked towards her with concern.

Sasuke looked towards Abelia and smirked.

Abelia growled madly and tears started to fall from her eyes. Eurydice went towards her and held her shoulders to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Abelia. We shall be the next ones who graduate tomorrow, I promise!" Eurydice said. Abelia wiped her tears and her face turns red as she looked at Sasuke.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

A/N: Finally, it's quite long… heheh. But in the next chap, chronicles 3 and 4 will be the basis. So, will Sasuke and the others succeed in their first mission? Read Chapter 4 to find out!

Name: Alyanna  
Age: 15  
Job Class: Pirate  
Weapon: Rapier "Unicorn"

All: ---  
Head: ---  
Hair: Semi-Long (straight) (01, 27)  
Lower Torso: Silk Brassiere (01, 27)  
Mid Torso: Ribbon Dress (1: 22, 07, 2: 02, 22)  
Upper Torso: ---  
Shoulders: ---  
Arms: ---  
Neck: Grand Choker (22, 07)  
Waist: Spy Belt (02, 22)  
Lower legs: ---  
Upper Legs: Dancer's Skirt (22, 07)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Stringed Boots (01, 25)

Face: 03  
Skin: 04, 15  
Lips: Standard  
Eyes: 01, 27  
Eyebrows: 01, 27  
Underwear: 01, 27

Voice: Girl 2 "_Is there no other solution this?"_


	5. Chapter 4: Two Missions

**A/N: **Whoa, it's now chapter four! Yap, where Sasuke and the others do 2 missions… In this chapter, 2 chronicles are combined into one since chronicle 4 is quite short.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

The Holy Sword 

Chapter Four: Two Missions

"_Don't worry, Abelia. We shall be the next ones who graduate tomorrow, I promise!" _

Abelia looked towards the dark, early morning sky as she remembers what her friend said. Eurydice is really a good friend and now, she's still sleeping at the bottom part of the double bed.

Abelia smiled and looked towards the sky.

"I hope Sasuke will succeed in his mission" She whispered as her face turns red.

* * *

At the outskirts of The Grandall Empire, 5:00 am… 

"Where's Aenas?" Riese asked towards Alyanna. Alyanna sighed and puts her hands on her waist.

"Probably he will come late!" Alyanna said jokingly. Riese sighed and grabbed her two wave swords from the main base.

Suddenly, there he is, Aenas… running towards the main base of the Grandall army. "Hey, guys! It's nice to see you all here.

Riese smiled and waved her hand towards him. Sasuke smiled towards him. "You're just in time…" Sasuke said, while looking at the place.

There are 5 strongholds ahead of them. Sasuke can see an enemy approaching and faced towards the silent Sakura.

"Ugh, I'm still sleepy…" Sakura complained.

Alyanna grabbed a wrapper of coffee-flavored candy and throws it towards her. "Hey, eat this, Sakura… it will make you feel better." Alyanna said.

Sakura sighed and ate the candy. Suddenly, her gloomy face becomes happy again. "WOW! THAT'S AMAZING!"

Sasuke smiled and pointed towards the enemy approaching towards them. "Sakura, you take that enemy first while we go to the first stronghold." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled happily and nods her head. "Yes, sir!" She said.

Sakura walked towards the enemy and saw her. It was a female brigand. Sakura does not know her face since her mask is hiding it. Sakura sighed in nervousness and grabbed her Hyup Do.

"Whoever you are, we must fight!" Sakura said.

The brigand smirked and drew out her sickle. She tried to hit Sakura but Sakura easily dodges it. Then Sakura stabs her back, and the Brigand lost its patience.

"You're not getting away!" The girl said as she puts the sickle around Sakura's neck.

"Ugh." Sakura commented in pain and kicked the girl's legs, making her lost balance and fall at the lake nearby.

Sakura sighed and held her neck. Sasuke and the others ran towards her.

"Are you alright?" Alyanna asked.

Sakura smiled and scratches her head. "I'm fine, but…" Sakura saw two figures again running towards them. Aenas and Riese grabbed their weapons and faced at Sasuke.

"Aenas, you'll fight the male enemy, while Riese will fight the other one." Sasuke said.

Aenas and Riese nodded and proceeded. Then two enemies appeared. It's a white-haired young man wearing a thief's bandana, holding a small dagger on his hand and a short-red-haired girl who looks silent, holding an ordinary Rapier.

"I'm Loki, you weakling. I suggest you run away quickly." He said.

Aenas growled in anger. "…You want to die that badly, huh?" He told him, drawing out his lance with a golden tip, the "Dreadnought".

Loki smirked and ran towards him. Aenas yawned and hits him with the lance. Loki growled in pain and tried to charge, but Aenas hits him again. Loki lost his patience and throws him a smoke bomb.

Aenas used his lance to block it. Then Aenas jumps and hits his chest. Loki screamed in pain and lost consciousness.

Aenas sighed. "Why am I always fighting guys with short-ranged weapons?" He asked himself.

Meanwhile, Riese looked towards the girl. "Outta the way! Hurry up and disappear!" Riese said madly at the girl, who just smirked. (Note: You know it's Eris, the redhead you fought in Chronicle 3)

Riese ran quickly towards the girl and attacks her. The girl screamed in pain and got mad. She attacks Riese, but Riese blocks it using both of her weapons.

Then Rise hits her chest, making the girl finally fall unconscious. Riese giggled and faced at her team mates. Sasuke saw a stronghold nearby and pointed towards it.

"Now, let us proceed then." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked towards him and smiled. "So, who will fight the enemy inside, Sasuke?"

Sasuke faced towards her. "Alyanna will fight whoever enemy is inside." Sasuke replied.

Alyanna bowed towards Sasuke and walked towards the stronghold. Sasuke, Sakura, Aenas and Riese followed her. The stronghold is just like an ordinary tent. Alyanna opens the tent and saw a female brigand holding a dagger on her hand.

"So, you really want to fight?" Alyanna asked. She drew out her unicorn rapier, while the brigand smirked.

The girl throws a smoke bomb but Alyanna blocks it with her rapier. Alyanna stabs her, making the girl scream in pain.

Then the girl lunged back in fear and throws another bomb. Alyanna dodges it quickly and kicks her towards the wall. The girl spitted out blood and finally lost consciousness.

Alyanna went towards the girl. "She lost." She said. Sasuke smirked and raised the Grandall flag. Sakura just smiled and peeped outside. She can see another huge stronghold nearby and two enemy shadows.

"Are there more enemies?" Riese asked.

Aenas smiled and puts his lance behind him. "I think so. This is our first mission, anyway." He replied.

Sasuke looked towards them and pointed the stronghold's exit. Then the group went towards the main stronghold.

Suddenly, another brigand appeared. This time, it's a male brigand and he is holding two wave swords.

"Let's settle this!" He said as he pointed one of his swords to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and drew out his sword.

"Your very sight irritates me." Sasuke said towards him.

The enemy attacks him but Sasuke dodged it with his sword. "You imbecile…" Sasuke said as he quickly hits the enemy's chest.

The enemy spitted a lot of blood and falls on to the ground. Sasuke smirked and puts his sword back on his belt. "…How absolutely laughable." Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura giggled and looked at his angry face.

Suddenly, two male Grandall Soldiers appeared. They are both holding swords and shields. Sakura gasped as one soldier tries to attack Riese. But Riese successfully blocks it with her dual swords. "Hmph, moron… you're in our way!" Riese said, attacking the enemy.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Aenas asked the other soldier as he blocks the attack of the soldier.

"Grandall shall fall!" A soldier said. Aenas got mad and stabs the enemy's body. Then he throws the enemy towards the lake using his lance.

"Damn traitors…" A samurai said with a katana on his hand. Aenas and Riese gasped. Sasuke sighed. Sakura and Alyanna had their mouths wide open as they saw him.

"I'm Meiga. Strife said I shall be one of your assigned units." He said, attacking the other soldier with his katana, the Shiranui.

Aenas and Riese sighed. "Good thing you came. There is still an enemy left in the main stronghold." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and waved his hand towards Meiga. Alyanna just said "hi" towards him.

Then as the enemies were finally defeated, the group finally went towards the main stronghold. Sasuke sighed and opens the huge tent. Suddenly, a mysterious red-brown-haired man appeared. He has a scar on his face, wearing a set of bandit clothes.

"Are you ready to die?" He asked as he drew out his dagger. Sasuke gasped, seeing that strange dagger. It looks different from all the daggers he saw. Sakura hid behind Alyanna with fear. Aenas and Riese just looked towards each other and began to ask different questions about that mysterious man.

Meiga smiled towards Sasuke and jumps with joy. "You can do it, Sasuke!"

Sasuke drew out his sword and walked a step towards him. "You're… irritating." Sasuke said.

The man throws a skull-shaped bomb towards him and it hits Sasuke's feet.

"Ugh."

The man started to laugh but Sasuke tried to hit him on the chest. The man got hit and he spitted out some blood. His chest started to bleed.

"I… have absolutely had no intention of dying here." He said as he looked at Sasuke face. He pointed his dagger on Sasuke's neck and jumps away from him.

"We'll meet again, puppet of Strife." He said, putting his hand on his forehead and suddenly goes away.

Sasuke gasped and suddenly remembers his childhood on the castle. Sakura ran towards him and holds his shoulder.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"…It's nothing, Sakura." He replied. Meiga smiled and went towards them.

"There is nothing to worry about, Sasuke. We succeeded in our mission." Meiga said.

Aenas, Riese and Alyanna wet towards Sasuke and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go back to Parousia now." Aenas said.

Sasuke looked towards the rising sun. It was already 6:30 pm and they already accomplished a mission. Sasuke stood up and walked away. The others followed him as they finally go back to the Emperor's castle.

* * *

Back to the castle, Strife seats down on the throne proudly and he is holding another scroll. 

Sasuke and the others bow down to him.

"So you have succeeded… well, it is a good thing I had another mission for all of you." Strife said.

Sasuke sighed. "What is… it, then?" He asked.

Strife opened the scroll he was holding towards them, viewing the map of Dalkia. Sasuke stands up while Aenas, Riese, Sakura, Alyanna and Meiga kept kneeling as they looked at the map.

"This is Dalkia, one of the countries in the war. The main mission is Dalkia's fall so that the war will end, but since Dalkia is too large, you shall destroy one part of Dalkia at a time." Strife said.

"What is the first part?" Sasuke asked.

Strife smirked and pointed at a bridge. "This is where you shall go first, but the—"

Suddenly, a Grandall soldier appeared. "Emperor Strife! There are Dalkia soldiers destroying the city's entrance! They're inhuman! We won't last longer like this… Reinforcements?!" He said.

"What…?! Then, Sasuke and your units… you shall defeat ALL of them!!! Do not spare anyone! It will be your next mission for today!" Strife said.

Sasuke ran towards the castle's exit. Sakura and the others stand up and followed him. The Grandall soldier sighed to calm himself.

* * *

At Parousia's entrance… 

Dalkia soldiers are destroying the entrance with their weapons. Sasuke went towards them and drew out his sword.

"Are you all ready to die?!" Sasuke said furiously. Suddenly, a reddish pink-haired girl with low pigtails appeared in front of him. She is holding a sword, just like him. She faced towards him and showed an evil smile.

"You're certainly a handful. I shall remember your name since you're the only one…" She smirked and pointed her sword, "dystopia" towards him.

"…who has provided a worthy challenge…" She finally finished her speech.

Sasuke looked at her, enraged. How can he be even popular in the other nations?! "My name is Sasuke Asuka. You shall be a challenge too." Sasuke said.

"My name is Luna, one of Dalkia's fine soldiers. I'll gladly lend a hand… if you want to DIE!" She said, attacking Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke spitted out blood and gets angrier. He stands up quickly and made a flying kick on her.

Luna got angry too and made some combos on him. Sasuke got hit quickly but he stands up quickly and looked at Luna severely.

Luna gasped and jumps away from him. Sasuke ran towards her and his sword started to have flames on it.

It hits Luna, who was really shocked and finally lost consciousness.

Aenas and Riese attacked two soldiers while Meiga was able to kill one male soldier instantly. Alyanna is still fighting a female soldier who is holding a heavy lance. Sakura is also fighting and attacking another female soldier with a short sword and small shield.

Sasuke breathed deeply and hides his sword on his belt. Who is Luna? What does she want from him? These questions got in his mind as he defeated her. He walked away from the soldiers and saw another mysterious shoulder with such weird golden helmet. The man is holding a heavy iron sword. He is Areon, the commander of the Dalkia soldiers.

"A futile effort." The man said towards him.

Sasuke got enraged again and drew out his sword. "The weaker they are, the louder they bark." He said.

Areon hits him quickly and Sasuke got his body wounded again. He got impatient and grabs his body. "You're irritating!" He said as he throws his body down madly.

Sasuke kept on attacking Areon's body, who can't stand up anymore because of his quick attacks. Suddenly, Areon finally screams in agony, as he got defeated by Sasuke.

Sasuke breathes deeply and held his bloody chest. He watched his teammates finally defeating all enemies and his eyes getting a bit blurry.

Meiga went towards him. "What's wrong, Sa—"

Sasuke finally lost consciousness and Sakura successfully caught his body. Sakura gasped as she looked at Sasuke's bloody chest. She gasped in fear and screamed.

Alyanna went towards them with a first aid kit on her hands. "Is he okay? What… happened?"

Aenas and Riese sighed. "Maybe he got too angry and he fought too much strong enemies…" Aenas said. Riese poked his shoulder and looked towards Sakura, who started to cry in sadness.

"Hey, he won't die, you know." Riese said to Sakura, who kept on touching Sasuke's face.

"If you want, you wrap plasters on his wounds so that he'll be really okay." Alyanna said, handing her over the first aid kit.

Suddenly, Sasuke's dark-colored eyes opened again. "S-Sakura. Don't cry… I will not die yet." Sasuke said weakly.

Sakura wiped her tears and started to smile again. "OH SASUKE! I really thought you're going to be gone forever!" Sakura said.

Riese rolled her eyes and sighed. Alyanna giggled while Meiga and Aenas just remained silent.

* * *

As they returned at Parousia, Sasuke is finally okay. His chest is already healing.

Strife smiled at them again and pats Sasuke's head. "You're doing a great job. Now the Dalkia soldiers are retreating!" Strife said.

Sasuke smiled and bowed towards the emperor. "So we shall be going to Dalkia for the next mission, your majesty?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you shall go to the bridge at about 8:00 am. There, you will meet your two new units, who just graduated from the academy a few moments ago." Strife said.

Sasuke stands up. "Thank you very much, your majesty. We should get going then." Sasuke said, walking away towards the emperor of Grandall.

"All right, then. I shall see you eight again tomorrow." Strife said, finally seating again at his throne.

Meiga smiled towards him while Alyanna just walked away quietly. Aenas and Riese hurriedly run back to their homes while Sakura just stands up behind them.

Sasuke looked towards her. "Sakura, don't you want to go home?" He asked. Sakura blushed a bit and smiled.

"Um… okay, I'll be going home. My mother is waiting for sure." Sakura said.

Sasuke held her hand gently. "I'll just walk you home. Your house is just a few blocks away from mine, anyway." He said.

So they finally went home, but who are the two units? Will it be finally Abelia and Eurydice? Or will it be another pair?

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**A/N:** So that was it. It's not that long so I combined the two chronicles in one chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be Chronicle 5. I hope some will review! But please don't use harsh and bad words or else it will get replied in the same content. BTW, Luna really has reddish pink hair, not purely red, even peach or whatever you think. It looks red in 3D but in the artwork, it's reddish pink. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Bridge Between

**A/N: **Here it is AbeliaHero fans! Abelia is here once again! Well, it seems that I'm the only one who reached this chapter (in all CoTs fics) since I really loved playing this game. I realized that it feels good if you finished a difficult game. I never finished one before, since I usually play "Easy mode" games but in CoTS, there is no difficulty option so it is hard.

OOPS! Yeah W. Spelling… Ahahaha. Aeneas… eep… fine, everyone makes mistakes anyway. But I will never misspell XIAOXIN! XIANGHUA! YUILIN! HUALIN! HAHA! Hooray for Chinese names! I'll just edit it soon.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCIII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

The Holy Sword

Chapter Five: The Bridge Between

_Abelia can see herself on a Springfield. She can see Sasuke holding a bouquet of Roses and smiling in a very irresistible handsome face._

_Abelia's face turns red. What is she feeling? She never felt like this before… She can see herself wearing a beautiful flowery red dress while Sasuke is wearing his ordinary battle clothes._

"_Abelia. I got these roses just for you." He said in his handsome voice._

_Abelia smiled happily and tried to run towards him and suddenly, Sasuke just faded away slowly._

"_What the—" She asked in shock._

_Suddenly, the Springfield_ _turns into a white blank place. Her dress is gone and it turns back into her red-colored night gown._

_And she hears a familiar voice._

"_Abelia!"_

Suddenly, she finally opens her eyes, seeing herself in her bed. Eurydice giggled as her face started to blush.

"I knew it… it's just a dream. Eurydice, why did you wake me up?" Abelia said.

Eurydice sighed. "We still have a mission with Sasuke. It's almost 7:30…" She said.

Abelia gasped and gets up from her bed. Eurydice is already wearing her armors and battle clothes while she is still in her night gown.

"OH MY GOSH! I'VE GOT TO HURRY!" She said, as she hurriedly went towards the bathroom to get prepared for the mission.

* * *

At the Emperor's castle…

Strife stands up from his throne as he looked towards the window impatiently. "What took those 2 ladies so long?!" Strife asked furiously.

Sasuke gasped. Oh, crud… girls… again.

Aeneas sighed. "I hope they are pretty girls." He said as his face turns red and warm.

Riese blushed and pokes his shoulder.

Alyanna sighed. "Maybe they are going to be late." She said.

"…I hope not!" a familiar voice spoke. Sasuke and Sakura looked towards her. Sasuke smiled towards her. It was Abelia! She is already on her battle clothes and she's got armor! And beside her was Eurydice, a knight with a heavy, silver sword on her back.

Sakura smiled towards her. "I wonder if those armors are not expensive… They look so nice." She said.

"It's you, Abelia and you too, Eurydice." Strife said happily.

Abelia smiled and held her sword and shield gently. "I am ready for the mission, your majesty." Abelia said as she bows down with Eurydice.

Strife smirked. "The horses are ready. You shall go now!" He said.

Sasuke looked towards Abelia and went towards the castle's exit. His other units followed him while Abelia just remained silent and happy.

Eurydice smiled towards her, happy that her best friend is really happy that day.

* * *

They finally got to the Bridge between Grandall and Dalkia. Eurydice smiled as she looked at the bridge.

"My, my… that's a beautiful bridge." Aeneas said. Riese looked at the beautiful waters while Meiga and Alyanna just watched at Sasuke, who started playing his flute.

Sakura smiles happily and claps her hand.

"That's the bridge between Grandall and Dalkia. I shall fight to protect this bridge, since when I was young, many memories happened at this place." Eurydice said.

Abelia smirked, seeing an aqua-haired girl with a Nunchaku on her hands walking slowly towards them.

"There is a slowpoke going towards the bridge." She said towards Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and hid his harmonica on his bag, which is tied on the white horse he is riding. "Abelia, you and Eurydice shall protect the bridge. Aeneas and Riese will fight the Dalkia soldiers while the others and I will fight other enemies and destroy Dalkia's strongholds." Sasuke commanded.

Abelia sighed. She always dreamt to be a commander but Sasuke got the position instead. But still it's okay; at least she belongs to the Grandall army now.

Eurydice went happily towards the bridge and Abelia followed her.

Aeneas and Riese went towards the other ways, seeing some Dalkia soldiers walking around the minor strongholds. Sasuke, Sakura, Alyanna and Meiga went the other way to destroy some strongholds.

Abelia saw the red flag on the bridge stronghold waving peacefully. Suddenly, the girl with Nunchaku appeared and tried to destroy the stronghold.

"I'll fight the slowpoke." Abelia said. Eurydice giggled and the girl got mad.

"Don't underestimate the great monk Rhea! TIME TO DIE!!!" She said furiously as she drew out her Nunchaku.

Abelia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please… get out of my way." She said, drawing out her Eternal Rest sword and shield.

Rhea attacks Abelia quickly but Abelia dodges it quickly. Abelia stabs her chest, making her scream in agony.

Then Abelia kicks her and let her hit the bridge's wall, making the bridge break a bit. Abelia smirked and charged, attacking her with her shield many times. Rhea finally lost consciousness and lost the battle. Abelia smirked and raised her shield.

"Don't hold back next time!" She said.

Eurydice giggled and saw another soldier heading towards them. Now, it's a young purple-haired man holding two tambourines on his hands.

"I'll try to fight the next one." Eurydice told Abelia. Abelia nods and just sat on the ground.

The young man giggles like a gay, which made Abelia raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, come and get me!" Eurydice said, drawing out her Alondite iron sword.

The young man started to dance like a gay with his tambourines. "Why are you shaking?" He asked.

Eurydice attacks him and the man started to scream in pain. Eurydice stabs his chest and made him hit the ground, making him scream and spit blood.

Eurydice grabs the pathetic gay's head. "This is…" Then throws him back at the ground. "…over!"

Abelia gasped in amazement. Eurydice became so strong…

The young man lost… Eurydice won. Eurydice faced towards Abelia shyly, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"Did I overdo it?"

"Uh-huh." Abelia nodded her head slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side…

"Let's settle this!!!" A Dalkia soldier taunted as her drew out his lance.

Aenas sighed, knowing that the enemy has the same weapon as him. "Outta the way!" He said as he drew out his lance.

The soldier charged at him slowly. Aenas sighed as he charged quickly at the soldier and got hit quickly. He was trained by Girardot alongside Girardot's son, Rudiger. Now, it seems that he was trained well as he surpass more knights like him.

The enemy jumps off and tried to hit him but he dodged it with his lance.

"Feel the pain!" He said as he stabs the enemy's chest. The enemy spits blood and falls down to the ground unconscious.

Riese was attacking a female Dalkia soldier with a sickle on her hands. The soldier can't even have a chance on her quick attacks, since her agility is high.

The Dalkia soldier lost quickly as Riese stabs her on her tummy. Riese sighed… why are soldiers like that? Why are they so amateurish?!

Aenas looked towards her and they nodded each others' heads to proceed.

* * *

At the other side, where Sasuke and the others are…

They finally occupied one stronghold and Sasuke raised a Grandall flag. Meiga scratches his head as he can see more strongholds in front of them.

"There are more strongholds there! We should just get separated go on one stronghold one at a time…" Sasuke said.

"But where are we going to meet?" Sakura asked as she held her halberd on her hands.

"Hm… We'll just meet at the last minor stronghold there." Sasuke replied, pointing towards a stronghold nearby the main stronghold.

Alyanna and Meiga nodded but Sakura just sighed and looked at him sadly.

'_This is my first time alone… can I do this?'_ She thought. Suddenly, Sasuke held her shoulder and showed him a very irresistible smile. It's too bad Abelia did not saw it!!!

"You can do this alone, Sakura. I believe you can have another win this time…" Sasuke told her.

Sakura blushed really hard. Did Sasuke just… encourage her? Sasuke smiled towards her and walked away from her.

She proceeded to the next stronghold, as the others were already going inside the assigned strongholds.

* * *

Alyanna gets in a stronghold and saw nobody. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed a Grandall flag. "Why aren't there Dalkia soldiers here in the minor strongholds?"

She raised the Grandall Flag quickly, showing that she finally occupied the stronghold.

Meanwhile, at the stronghold where Meiga is…

"Let's settle this!" The Dalkia soldier said as he drew out his sword and shield.

Meiga sighed and drew out his Katana. "Are you sure… you wanna do this?"

The enemy hits him slowly and Meiga was able to dodge it, even with his low agility. Meiga stabs his back, making the enemy scream in pain. Meiga kicks him off the battle field, making the enemy lose with a RING OUT!

Meiga smirked and raises the Grandall flag at the stronghold.

At Sakura's assigned stronghold, Sakura entered the stronghold carefully. She can't hear anything but the breath of a Dalkia soldier.

"W-Who's there?" She asked.

Suddenly, a platinum blonde-haired female Dalkia soldier appeared. "Please get out of my way!" She said, drawing out her Chinese blade.

Sakura sighed and pointed her Hyup Do Halberd towards her. "All right, let's settle this!" Sakura said.

The enemy hits her quickly, making Sakura scratch her shoulder this time. Sakura gasped and attacks her body to make her break the stronghold's wall.

Sakura grabs her arms and stabs the enemy's leg. The enemy screamed in pain and lost consciousness.

Sakura giggled and raises her weapon. "It looks like I'm just too strong for you!" She said happily.

* * *

Sasuke finally gets inside a stronghold. He saw nobody inside. He sighed and hurriedly raises the Grandall flag. He looked outside the window and saw Sakura, Alyanna and Meiga proceeding to the meeting place.

Sasuke went outside quickly and ran towards the meeting place. He saw the others waving their hands towards him.

"So what now?" Alyanna asked him.

"…I'll fight whoever enemy is inside the stronghold while Sakura will raise the Grandall flag if I win. Meanwhile, you two tell the others that we shall meet again at the main stronghold." Sasuke commanded.

"Yes sir!" Alyanna and Meiga said at the same time and went away.

Sakura looked towards him happily and her face blushed again. Sasuke smiled and held her hand. They went inside the stronghold. Inside, they can hear nothing but footsteps of an unknown person. Sasuke took a little peep and saw a mysterious girl with a skull mask and a weird headgear. She looks scary for Sakura, and mysterious for Sasuke.

"Your very sight irritates me." Sasuke said as he showed himself to the mysterious girl.

"At least you're not going to run away from me, Amrita of Dalkia." She said, drawing out her steel fan. Sasuke drew out his sword and made a flying kick.

Amrita screamed in pain and got really angry. She grabs Sasuke and made him fly in the air as she "fans" him. Then she drops Sasuke's body, while Sasuke spits blood.

"I'll end your cries!" Sasuke said as he quickly waves his sword to attack Amrita. Then Sasuke finally stabs her chest, making her scream loudly and lose the battle.

Sakura smiled happily towards him and hugs him. "You're so cool, Sasuke! I hope I'll be as strong as you!" Sakura said happily.

Sasuke smiled and held her face. "You're already strong…" He told her. Sakura blushed again as she released Sasuke from her arms. She raised the Grandall flag, showing the others that they are done…

* * *

As they arrived at the place near the main stronghold, they are greeted happily by the others.

Abelia looked at Sasuke happily and went towards him. Sakura ran towards Alyanna to tell her about what happened.

"Alyanna, Sasuke is so kind, really." Sakura said happily to her.

Alyanna giggled and looked at Sasuke. "But I thought he is very insulting and selfish. Oh well, he must like you." She said happily.

Sakura blushed and continued to walk around them.

"So, Sasuke, are you… okay?" Abelia asked as her face turns red.

Sasuke smiled towards her and held her shoulder. "I'm fine, Abelia. Welcome to the army. You're so great at protecting the bridge. The bridge did not even have scratches." Sasuke said.

Abelia smiled towards him and hid her blush. Eurydice started to laugh childishly.

"What's so funny?" Riese asked her.

Eurydice sweat dropped. "Oh… it's nothing." She replied.

Sasuke looked towards the main stronghold and drew out his sword. He can sense someone inside…

"I'll go to the stronghold alone…" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him sadly. "Don't you want someone to accompany you? What if that guy killed you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke went towards her and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll just ask Abelia to come with me!" Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and made a glare towards Abelia, who just blushed and walked towards Sasuke.

The two headed towards the main stronghold.

As they reached the entrance, they heard a manly ugly voice. "It's you, the cadet of the Grandall army."

Abelia hissed while Sasuke went inside without any side comments. Suddenly, they saw a very muscular man with ugly face and armor holding a huge lance on his hands.

"I am Roin, a very elite officer of Dalkia. You can never win against me!!!" He said as he rose up his lance.

Sasuke sighed and pointed toward him his sword. "Your very sight irritates me." Sasuke said.

Roin charged but Sasuke jumps away to dodge it. Then Sasuke attacks him on his back horizontally. Roin gasped and spitted out saliva.

Sasuke smirked and kicks his back. Roin got really mad and rises up quickly. He swirls around his lance to attack Sasuke. Sasuke attacks him once more.

"I'll end your cries!" He said as he stabs Roin's leg. Roin gasped and grabs Sasuke's hand and stabs his chest. Sasuke spitted out blood and got so mad that flames started to come out on his sword.

Roin tried to block it but then it hits his lance, making it broke and hits his armor, which also broke. Roin got hit on his unarmored chest, and then blood oozes out and Roin lost consciousness…

Sasuke breathed of tiredness… Abelia went towards him and held his wounded chest. Not again… he had his unarmored chest wounded again. Abelia looked at him with pity and grabs some plasters.

"Don't worry, Abelia I'm fine… ugh!" He said as he felt pain on his chest.

Abelia smiled towards him and pulled off his sleeveless robe. Sasuke's face turns red as Abelia started to put on an anti-inflammatory ointment and wrap up the plasters on his injured chest.

After having his chest plastered, Sasuke puts on his sleeveless robe again as Abelia raises the red Grandall flag on the main stronghold, showing the others that they succeed.

* * *

After about 3 minutes of waiting, the others finally saw Sasuke and Abelia back. Abelia was holding Sasuke's hand, supporting his walk. Sakura glared at her sternly with envy.

Eurydice jumped with joy and ran towards Abelia. "You did it!!! We succeeded!!!" Eurydice said happily as she hugs Abelia. Abelia blushed towards Sasuke while Sasuke walked back to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked him with worried eyes.

Sasuke smiled towards her and nodded.

"So we have to go back now, commander Sasuke?" Alyanna asked as she held her rapier.

Sasuke walked away from them and smiled towards all of them. "Let's go back now. Emperor Strife is waiting for us…" Sasuke said as he hides his sword behind his belt again.

They all started to cheer with joy and went back to their horses.

**To be continued… **

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, it's done… whew… The next chapter is when the fun begins! Tentereren! Presenting… THE KLESSIRPEMDO!!!

You all know the appearances of Aeneas, Riese, Meiga, Abelia and Eurydice so it's okay if I don't make a formula of them since it will consume a lot of pages! BTW, that flamed sword thingy is the Chinese blade discipline's quick unblockable attack! I love it so much since it's so cool!


	7. Chapter 6: Protectors

**A/N: **Finally, after tons of waiting… it's chapter 6!!! Here, you'll meet the 4 bodyguards of Luna… THE KLESSIRPEMDO! They're… Heal-do (What kind of name is that?!), Lupi, Aege and Elua. I changed the titles of each chapter since I hate to commit plagiarism!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCIII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

The Holy Sword

Chapter Six: Protectors

As the unit reached the emperor's castle at Parousia, Strife welcomed them happily, as usual.

"You have succeeded again, Sasuke. Very impressive indeed." Strife said with his royalty accent. Sasuke just smiled and blushed a bit.

Sasuke and the others bowed down to the beloved emperor of Grandall.

"Do we have another mission for today?" Sasuke asked.

Strife smiled. "You shall just have to rest for the whole day, but if there is a very urgent emergency, I shall just announce it to you, Sasuke." He said.

The whole unit stands up as a female Grandall soldier smiled towards them and bowed. "My name is Melody Santos. Emperor Strife ordered me to send you all to your rooms?" She said as she gave a very cute smile.

"Rooms?" Aeneas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, there are 5 rooms for all of you. 3 pairs can share in one room for two and 2 individuals can sleep alone." Melody replied.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura. Sakura blushed and nods her head. Abelia sighed, knowing that she will not sleep with her crush.

"That means I'll sleep with you again, Eurydice." Abelia said.

Eurydice nodded. Aeneas and Riese nodded their heads to each other, showing that they will sleep together.

Alyanna smiled with joy. "I'll just sleep alone… I can't sleep with someone since I'm not used to it…" She said to Melody.

Meiga smirked and scratches his head. "Well, that means I'll be having the solo room." Meiga said.

Melody giggled. "Okay, then. Let us go now." She said happily.

* * *

Melody guided the unit to their rooms. They got inside as soon as possible and took a rest. They really got so tired from all those missions! It's a good thing Strife provided them time to rest!!!

At Sasuke and Sakura's room…

Sasuke sat by the room's sofa while Sakura lies on the bed. "Hey, aren't you tired with the missions?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just smiled. "No, not really… I fought many battles and I want to fight more. I just want this war to end…" He said, looking towards his sword's blade.

"You look really tired, Sasuke. You really have to take a rest." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled and stands up. "Fine, then. Will you just mind if…" He removed his top, revealing his bandaged chest.

"WHAT?! YOU SLEEP HALF-NAKED?!" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's face turns red and nods his head. He went beside her and lied down on the soft bed. "I usually sleep alone. But don't worry, I don't sleep walk, I don't snore…" Sasuke said.

"Ugh, I sleep talk." Sakura said, as she sweat dropped.

Sasuke held her waist gently and laughed. "There's no problem. My brother Tori sleep talks too. When I was young, I got used to his sleep talking." He said as he smiled.

Sakura touches his face and smiled. "So where's Tori now?"

Sasuke looked at her sadly. "I don't know. After my mother died, he just disappeared in nowhere. I… just hope he is not dead yet… I want him to see Grandall in peace again!" He said.

Sakura looked at him sadly. He really wants this war to end, but will it really end?

* * *

The clock strikes 9:00 pm. Abelia went outside their room's veranda and looked at the beautiful view of Parousia.

She smiled happily, looking at the beautiful full moon and the trees. The leaves look beautiful but suddenly, she saw five shadows jumping over the moonlight.

Abelia gasped. "Enemies?!" She asked herself. She is wearing her red night gown again.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Abelia ran towards it quickly and opens it. She saw Strife with a panicked look with a male Grandall soldier trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" Abelia asked.

"Hurry up and wake the others up! You all have another mission to do! There are enemies on Dalkia that are trying to reach the city. Stop them before it's too late!" Strife said.

Abelia nodded and ran towards Eurydice, who is sleeping. She woke her up.

"What's the problem, Abelia?" Eurydice asked as she woke up.

"We have an emergency mission… We have to stop those Dalkia soldiers on the outskirts of Dalkia who are trying to get on the empire." Abelia said.

Eurydice scratches her eyes and yawns. "But it's really late…"

"But it's really important, Eurydice. We have to call Sasuke and the others." Abelia said, putting her hands on her waist.

* * *

As the whole unit is already ready on their horses, Strife went towards Sasuke to speak to him.

"Sasuke, I trust you to succeed this mission. Have a nice trip!" Strife said as he pats Sasuke's head. Sasuke just blushed and smiled towards him.

Their horses started to run faster as they all giddy-upped the horses.

* * *

At the outskirts of Dalkia…

Four shadowy figures are standing nearby the main stronghold. They are known as the Klessirpemdo, the protectors of Luna, the girl Sasuke fought days ago.

A blue haired girl smirked as she saw 8 horses coming towards a minor stronghold. "Hmph. There they are… the warriors of Grandall…" She said as she held her two wave swords.

A green haired girl in pigtails holding a heavy iron sword on her hands sighed as she saw Sasuke from afar. "I heard Luna lost to them a few days ago…"

Luna sighed and her face grew depressing. A yellow-green haired girl with two kunais glared furiously at the green haired girl. "Don't talk about it… it depresses Luna." She said.

A red haired girl smirked and taps her lance on the ground. "Don't worry, Luna. We'll sure beat them!" She said.

Sasuke saw the four shadowy figures going towards the four strongholds surrounding the main stronghold. He looked towards the others. "I'll take care of Luna. Abelia will fight whoever enemy is in the first stronghold on the west near the major stronghold. Eurydice will fight the other one in the west. Aeneas will fight the one in the first stronghold on the east while Meiga will fight the other one." Sasuke commanded.

The four nodded their heads and proceeded. The other three glared towards Sasuke with Question Marks above their heads.

"Alyanna will accompany Abelia to help her if there is a Dalkia soldier coming. Sakura will accompany Eurydice; Riese will accompany Aeneas while I'll accompany Meiga. There are still four ordinary soldiers. We should fight them." Sasuke said.

The three nodded and proceeded.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura, who just went towards Eurydice. Sasuke knew that she changed. She is not that jolly this time. He sighed and went towards Meiga.

* * *

"Hey, Abelia! I'll fight that Grandall soldier so that you can fight the other enemy!" Alyanna said as she went towards her.

Abelia smiled as she held her sword and shield gently. "Thanks, what's your name again?"

"My name is Alyanna Prower. You must be Abelia. I heard that you can be a good commander." Alyanna said as she bowed formally.

Suddenly, a Dalkia soldier drew out his iron sword. Alyanna waved her hand goodbye to Abelia (who hurried to the stronghold) and drew out her rapier.

"Is there no other solution to this?" She asked.

"Let's settle this!" The Dalkia soldier replied. He attacks Alyanna but she dodged it easily. Alyanna tried to grab his hand to make a throw but he crouched to dodge it.

Alyanna sighed and stepped backward. The enemy tried to block. Alyanna's rapier started to have flames on it and it hits the enemy. The enemy screamed, losing consciousness.

"You see, I just can't afford to lose…" Alyanna said as she walked away from the unconscious body of the soldier.

Meanwhile, Abelia finally reached the stronghold. She went inside quickly. She felt that the ground is a bit slippery…as if the ground is made of ice.

Suddenly, A blue-haired girl appeared. "I am Heal-Do. You must be Abelia. I heard that you're the sharpest woman in Grandall's academy. Let's see if you can beat me with this condition…" She held her two wave swords with her hands.

Abelia gasped. "W-What condition?" She asked.

"…The floor… is covered with… ice." Heal-do replied.

Abelia hissed and pointed her sword towards Heal-do. "Your name sounds so stupid, really. I'll do my best to beat you…" She said.

Heal-do got mad and attacks her. Abelia quickly dodges it with her shield. She felt that the floor is really slippery, but then she have to win this.

Abelia stabs her chest. Heal-do got really angry and jumped. She rolled her body like a hedgehog but then Abelia dodged her and suddenly, she fell on the water.

Heal-do lost in a ring out… She can't believe it… She lost…

Heal-do got angry as she swam on the water. "Damn… Withdrawing…" She said.

Abelia sighed in relief and raised the Grandall flag.

* * *

Sasuke saw a Grandall flag raised on a stronghold. He smiled, knowing that Abelia succeeded. He looked towards Meiga, who was walking slowly. A Dalkia soldier is heading towards them slowly.

"Can you move a little faster, you slowpoke?!" Sasuke asked.

Meiga's calm face disappeared. He looked at Sasuke furiously. "Don't insult me… If you continue that, I'll be glad to quit as one of your units…" He said.

Sasuke gasped. "I… I'm sorry… I… I… thought…"

Suddenly, the Dalkia soldier arrived and hits Sasuke's back with his heavy lance. Sasuke spitted out blood and screams in pain.

Meiga sighed. '_Now you learned your lesson…' _He thought as he proceeded to the stronghold.

Sasuke got up easily and gets mad again. "…Suffer, you imbecile!!!" He shouted, stabbing the enemy's neck.

The Dalkia soldier screams. Sasuke grabs his collar and continued hitting his chest. Suddenly, the enemy finally screamed loudly in pain and lost consciousness.

Sasuke breathed deeply and looked towards Meiga, who just got inside the stronghold.

Meanwhile, as Meiga got inside the stronghold, he felt that it is getting warmer and warmer. He raised an eyebrow and drew out his Katana.

Suddenly, a red-haired girl appeared. She is holding a very huge lance and the battlefield is surrounded by lava. Meiga gasped and looked at the girl with anger.

"Heheh, scared? My name is Lupi of the Klessirpemdo. You think you can win against me with my weapon that can break your attacks?!" She said.

Meiga ran and attacks her vertically. Lupi screams like a girly girl and Meiga grabs her body and made it fall on to the ground. Lupi stabs his arm, making his jacket torn a bit. Meiga hits her neck, which made her shed blood and lie down on to the ground.

Meiga looked at her eyes, which are out cold. He won, finally. Suddenly, he saw Sasuke looking towards him sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Meiga. I thought that it won't insult you…" Sasuke said.

Meiga smiled towards him and pats his head. "You're still young, Sasuke. You must learn to make friends and be friendly to them…" he said. Sasuke smiled towards him and nods his head. But he knew that having friends is quite troublesome. They will always bother you… but is he right?

* * *

Sakura looked towards the Dalkia soldier sternly. "I'll fight him, Eurydice. You should go and proceed…" Sakura said, pointing her halberd towards the Dalkia soldier.

Eurydice smiled towards her and proceeded. "Thank you so much!" She said happily.

The Dalkia soldier drew out his sword and Shield. "I'm itching for a fight!" He said.

"Please get out of the way…" Sakura said.

Sakura attacks the enemy and the enemy lost his balance and drops his shield. The enemy whined like a spoiled child and started to cry.

"WAAH! WAAH!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. He's s-such a spoiled brat…

"Mama will get mad if I lose!!!" He said punching the ground sadly.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Sakura said madly. The enemy ran away from her and quitted. Oh, that freak…

Sakura sighed. What kind of enemy is that?! Ugh, that sure broke her day…

Eurydice glared at the soldier. As the soldier finally got away, Eurydice can't help but laugh. Eurydice got inside the stronghold as Sakura went back to the unit's main stronghold.

As Eurydice got inside, she felt that there is quite an earthquake. She gasped, seeing a shadowy figure in front of her. She felt her legs trembling as the earthquake can't stop.

A green-haired girl with a cute face and pigtails appeared. She has a lot of armor, and is holding a heavy golden sword.

"You must be a Grandall Soldier. Your commander lost against Luna so I have to avenge her… I am Aege, by the way. You have to fight me with this condition." She said as she drew out her heavy gold Iron sword.

Eurydice glared at her furiously. "You mean I have to fight you with this earthquake. Fine then, I'll show you my true strength!" She said, drawing out her iron sword.

They have the same weapons, but still Eurydice knew that she have to win this no matter what. She wanted to be as strong as her best friend Abelia. Eurydice hits Aege with her sword, making Aege gets thrown away.

Even though the earthquake gets strong, she just jumped up to dodge the distraction. Aege hits her armored chest but her attack did not work as she blocks it with her iron sword.

Eurydice grabs Aege's hand and grabs her neck. Aege screams in pain and Eurydice made her body fall down the ground. "This is… over!"

Aege finally screamed and lost in a knock out. Eurydice grabs her sword and returned it back on its container behind her.

She raised the Grandall flag and went away.

* * *

Aeneas walked slowly towards the stronghold. It's not his fault why he walks slowly, he has heavy armor. Riese looked towards him as she held her two wave swords.

"I'll just fight whoever Dalkia soldier gets in your way." Riese said.

Aeneas smiled and went towards the stronghold. "Okay, Riese… Good luck!"

Riese yelled towards him. "Good luck to you also!!!"

Suddenly, a Dalkia soldier with a huge Katana appeared in front of her. "Get out of my way!" The soldier said.

"You wanna die that badly?!" Riese said as she pointed towards him one of her wave swords.

The Dalkia soldier move so slow... Riese sighed and attacks him quickly. The enemy started shouting in pain.

Suddenly, the enemy just falls down on the battlefield and lost in a ring out. Riese sweat dropped. "Did… Did I overdo it?!"

Aeneas smiled towards her as he gets inside the stronghold. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt a little breeze. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!"

Suddenly, a yellow green-haired girl appeared. She is brown-skinned and is holding 2 kunais. "You must be the Knight Luna is talking about… My name is Elua. You won't win that easily with this whirlwind…" She said.

Whirlwind? Aeneas knew fighting this quick assassin is not as easy as any fight he fought before. But he is heavy, he knew the whirlwind will not work that much.

Elua's weapon is short-ranged. Aeneas charged and hits Elua. Elua screamed like a pathetic girl and gets up quickly. Elua began to form weird seals and fire came out from her mouth. Aenas turned left to dodge it. "What on earth is that?! Bad breath?!"

The whirlwind is really strong. He is about to fall down but then he jumps and hits Elua's unarmored chest. Elua's chest bled and she lost consciousness.

Aeneas sighed in relief as the whirlwind stopped. He raised a Grandall flag.

They are almost done; Aeneas knew that they would never lose!

* * *

In front of the main stronghold, the unit gathered themselves. Sasuke looked towards the main stronghold firmly and walked going inside it.

"I'll just fight Luna alone…" Sasuke said.

Abelia smirked and looked at him. Sakura looked at him with a worried face and tried to walk towards him.

Sasuke faced towards them and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll do my best…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke got inside the main stronghold. He knew Luna wants to get her revenge, since he really beaten her up a few days ago.

Sasuke drew out his sword quickly. He knew it. Luna just appeared in front of him, holding her Dystopia sword again.

"So… we meet again." She said.

Sasuke walked a step towards her and pointed his sword towards her.

"Now, it's time to collect on your debt!" Luna said as she drew out her sword and pointed it towards him.

Sasuke ran towards her and attacks her horizontally. This time, Luna was able to dodge his attack quicker. Luna jumps away from him.

Sasuke ran again but then Luna grabs his neck and made Sasuke fall down the ground. Then Luna attacks his legs, making him shout in pain.

Sasuke gets up quickly and throws his sword towards her. It hits Luna's back, making her lie down the ground again. Sasuke hits her legs too, making her scream and squirm in pain.

Sasuke crouched down and hits her bodies, making her scream and lose consciousness. Jeez, she lost again… will she ever get the revenge?

Sasuke drew his sword back on his belt and sighed in relief. "You're a helpless fool… even revenge will never make you happy…" Sasuke whispered as he ran away from her.

* * *

Sasuke finally made it back to the others. He whistled, calling his white horse. "We have to go now. I know you guys are sleepy." Sasuke said.

Abelia yawned and went back to her horse. "Y-Yeah right… it's already 10: 30 pm…" Abelia said.

So the whole unit went back to their horses and goes back to Grandall. But then… what's with those four girls? What were their relationships with Luna?!

Sasuke still don't know that much. He just has to ask. But who can know these answers?!

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**A/N:** finally, it's done… oh… it's so long… heheh… It is summer here but I still have many things to do. I'll try to update Chapter 7 soon. Anyway, about the four girls… hehe… they don't have much info here on the internet, so please bear with me about their personalities. My PS2 is broken so I forgot some dialogues. I'll just try as I still memorize some…

I think I only memorized Strife's and Kierkess' lines; my sister is always mimicking those two!


	8. Chapter 7: The Halteese Republic

**A/N: **Jeez, I got a bit far from the others… I was the first one who reached this in This chapter is based on Chronicle 7, when you met the assassin Mooncalf and see the snowy country of Halteese. All right, here it is…

**DISCLAIMER:** How can I own a game company when I'm still a minor?!

* * *

The Holy Sword

Chapter Seven: The Halteese Republic

As the whole unit finally got back, Sasuke quickly got down from his horse and saw Strife walking towards them.

Strife can see Sasuke's tired onyx eyes. "You look so tired. You shall all rest now." He said and smiled.

They all sighed in relief and hurried towards their rooms. It is already 11:00 pm… and they really need a lot of rest.

* * *

The next day…

"Sasuke, it's already breakfast time. You have to get up!!!" Sakura told him.

Sasuke yawned and scratches his head. "Fine, fine… I woke up already!" Sasuke said. Sakura blushed a bit as she saw him half-naked. Sasuke sighed and gets up from the bed.

"Let's go now. I'm hungry…" Sakura said.

Sasuke blushed as he looked towards his half-naked body. "B-But… I'm just—"

"No buts! You look hot anyway; nobody will notice you!" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. Jeez, there are five girls in the unit.

As they arrived at the dining room (The castle has 2 dining rooms; they are not eating at the royal dining room but the dining room for the soldiers and servants), Abelia gasped as she saw Sasuke half-naked. Her face began to turn tomato red.

Riese and Eurydice can't notice Sasuke since they are eating their breakfast peacefully. Guess what's for breakfast… bacon and eggs!

Aeneas glared at Sasuke and stopped eating. Sasuke sweat dropped and looked towards Sakura. "I told you they will lose their appetite if I come here half-naked!" Sasuke whispered towards her.

On the contrary…

"Wow, Sasuke! You're flawless… and you're making me envious!" Aeneas said as he continued eating. Sasuke blushed and sat between Alyanna and Sakura.

Alyanna stopped eating and gasped. Her face turns red but then she looks a bit mad. _'Hmph! He's still not my type! Even if he exposes his chest!'_ She thought as she continued eating her bacon.

Abelia kept on staring at him until Eurydice waves her hand to make her snap out of it. Abelia sighed and started eating.

* * *

After breakfast, Strife came in the dining room. He was holding two scrolls. Abelia raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Abelia will not join Sasuke's mission today. She'll be assigned to do the Dalkia missions from now on." Strife said.

Abelia gasped and glared at Sasuke, who stands up and hurried to his room so that he'll get dressed.

"You shall not leave when I am not telling you, Sasuke." Strife stopped him.

Sasuke sweat dropped and his face turns tomato red. "B-But, y-your majesty… I-I just can't talk to you when I'm—"

"Fine, then, I'll just tell Abelia about her mission while you go get dressed. By the time you return, I shall tell you about your mission in the Halteese republic." Strife said

Sasuke stopped blushing and hurried at his room. Abelia sighed and looked at the emperor sternly.

"Will I be a commander, finally?" She asked.

"Yes, and your units are Ishtar and Notus. They will help you in your mission in putting down Dalkia. You shall leave now and your units are waiting for you outside." Strife said.

Abelia's face became sad as she knew Sasuke is not there to say goodbye. Suddenly, Sasuke finally came with his battle clothes.

"So you're leaving, then." Sasuke said as he walked towards her. Tears started to flow down from Abelia's blue eyes. She ran towards Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke gasped and his face lit up a bit. Sakura glared at Abelia fiercely with envy.

"Don't worry; I know we'll meet again next time." Sasuke said as he smiled. Abelia released him from her arms and smiled.

"Goodbye, my friends. I have to go now." Abelia said as she faced towards the others. Eurydice smiled towards her and waves her hand goodbye.

Abelia walked away from them sadly, leaving them standing at the castle.

"By the way, Sasuke, your mission in Halteese is to take down that country and show them that having this war is useless. First, all of you shall arrive at the republic's entrance and fight some soldiers." Strife said as he read a scroll.

Then strife showed a map of the three kingdoms. "Halteese is a snowy country. You shall use a carriage instead to go there. The horses in the carriage is well-trained and had special jackets. You have to go now, Sasuke. We're all counting on you." Strife said.

Sasuke nodded and looked at the others. "We have to go now; let's proceed…" Sasuke said.

Then as they finally reached the carriage, the driver hits the horses, making them leave Parousia. Sasuke looked outside the carriage, seeing the view of Parousia. He knew he must not fail this. He wants to bring peace in the world.

* * *

They finally arrived at Halteese. Aeneas went down the carriage first and saw snow surrounding the country. He grabbed a ball of snow and throws it towards Sakura. Sakura gasped and began trembling in the cold. Sasuke grabs the snow from Sakura's shoulder and he hits it back to Aeneas.

Aeneas laughed. "Haha… I'm just joking, okay?" He said.

Sasuke got down. He grabbed his jacket and wears it. Sakura went down the carriage and continued trembling. Sasuke looked towards her and removes his jacket. "Fine, you're really cold, Sakura. I'll just lend you my jacket. It's not that cold, anyway." He said as he handed her his jacket.

Sakura smiled and wears the jacket. The others started walking as she blushed and stared at Sasuke's face for a long time.

Alyanna smiled towards them and giggled. "Aww, that's so sweet of you, Commander Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke blushed and started walking. Meanwhile, Riese is like cheering up Eurydice who remained silent. Meiga tried to look for enemies.

Aeneas looked around the place and remembers Strife. "That's so weird… last time, he wants us to take down Dalkia, and now, he is sending us a mission here in Halteese."

Meiga saw some shadows of enemies inside all the minor strongholds. He looked towards Sasuke. "There are enemies inside all the minor strongholds." Meiga said.

Sasuke smirked. "We have to split up again." Sasuke said.

Eurydice looked at him. "But… we're just seven. Abelia is not here with us." She replied.

Sasuke smiled. "I'll just go alone with Sakura. Meiga, Aeneas and Riese will be together as Alyanna and Eurydice will be working together. Sakura and I will take the center route; Aeneas and company will take the west while Eurydice and Alyanna will take the east. Now, let's go now. We must not waste our time." He commanded.

They all nodded and got separated. Sasuke sighed as he felt the cold snow as he walked with Sakura. Sakura looked around the snowy place, and suddenly, a Halteese male soldier appeared. Sakura gasps and drew out her halberd.

"Please… get out of the way!" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. He knew she can do it. He just stands up and drew out his sword just in case.

"I want to fight the girl instead." The soldier said, drawing out his sword and shield.

Sword and shield... Sakura raised her eyebrow again, remembering that Dalkia soldier yesterday. She giggled, making the opponent attack her chest. Sakura spits blood.

"This time… you're not going to run away, right?" Sakura asked the soldier.

The soldier attacks her but Sakura finally dodges it. Sasuke looked at her with an impressed look. Sakura attacks him repeatedly, making the enemy scream in pain and lost consciousness. Sakura sighed and smiled towards Sasuke.

"Did I do it?" She asked as her face turns red again. Sasuke knew she really changed since they left. She was once that jolly girl from the field training, but now she became quite serious.

The two started walking and saw a stronghold of Halteese blocking their way. Sasuke looked at Sakura and grabs his hand to make her safe.

As they got inside, they saw a female Halteese soldier holding an ordinary Rapier. Sasuke released Sakura's hands and drew out his sword. "I'll fight her, Sakura." He said as he faced towards the enemy.

"The weaker they are, the louder they bark." Sasuke said. The enemy just smirked and hits him. Sasuke easily dodges it with his sword and he jumped to dodge another attack. The enemy tried to grab his hand, but Sasuke ran quickly to avoid it.

Sasuke attacks the enemy's chest, making the enemy spit blood and screams like a baby. Sakura sighed in relief, seeing the enemy lose her consciousness and Sasuke wins another battle.

Sakura went towards him and smiled. "You did very well." She said.

Sasuke smiled towards her and raises a Grandall flag in the stronghold. But then suddenly, they saw a kunoichi with a Katana and a giant Shuriken.

"Nobody shall escape from Shiina, kunoichi of Halteese." She said.

Sakura smirked and draws out her halberd. "All right then, let us settle this!" She said.

Shiina giggles and flies away. Sakura gasped, seeing her fly. Then Shiina rolls her body to hit her but she dodges it easily as she ran going right.

Shiina got quite mad and tries to stab Sakura but Sakura dodges it again. Sakura throws her weapon towards her, making her weapon stab Shiina's chest and lose consciousness.

Sakura sighs in relief while Sasuke went towards her to calm her down. "Meiga is right… there are a lot of enemies here…" Sakura said.

Sasuke held her face and smiled. "Don't worry; This mission is going to be complete soon…" Sasuke said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the western side…

Aeneas and Riese can't stop talking on each other about the snow. Meiga was silent, still looking for enemies. Suddenly, Meiga saw a stronghold in front of them. He drew out his Katana and faced towards the two.

"Stop telling stories you two, we found a stronghold. All we have to do is get inside." Meiga said.

Aeneas and Riese stops talking and nod their heads to Meiga. They went inside the stronghold quickly.

Suddenly, inside the stronghold, three enemies appeared: a female Halteese soldier, a male Halteese soldier and a weird monk.

Riese smirks and draws out her dual swords. "I'll fight the female Halteese soldier holding a Chinese blade." She said.

Aeneas pointed his lance towards the Halteese soldier as Meiga just glared at the weird monk sternly.

"Sasuke plans so well. He made us a group of three for a purpose, then…" Meiga whispered as he ran forward to attack the monk holding a Nunchaku.

The monk (forgot the name) smirked and attacks Meiga but Meiga dodges it with his katana, making his Nunchaku broke.

"Oh, damn. I knew wooden Nunchaku sucks!" That monk complained. Meiga smirked, knowing that the enemy just made an opening. He charged towards the enemy and stabs his chest with his katana. The monk screams in pain and lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, Riese was able to defeat the female soldier quickly. She was able to make the enemy fall down again, losing in a Ring out. Riese smiled happily and hides her wave swords again. Aeneas was now charging at the enemy holding an iron sword, and luckily, he hits the enemy's armor. The armor got broken, making the enemy more vulnerable to critical attacks.

Aeneas smirked and grabs the enemy's hand. The enemy gasped and screamed in fear. Aeneas stabs his unarmored chest repeatedly, and then he released the enemy's hand. The enemy got hit by the wall, spits a lot of blood and loses consciousness.

Meiga looked towards them happily. "Very well, we should go now." Meiga said, raising another Grandall flag in the stronghold.

* * *

At the eastern side, Alyanna and Eurydice finally got inside a stronghold.

"Well, I can feel that this place is really cold…" Alyanna said towards her. Eurydice just nodded and looked around the place to look for enemies.

Suddenly, two enemies appeared: a man with a small stick and another female Halteese soldier holding a sickle.

Alyanna smirks and draws out her unicorn rapier. "I'll take care of the girl." She said. Eurydice faced towards her and nodded.

"Then that means I have to fight Mr. Stick." Eurydice joked.

Suddenly, the man's stick turns really big. Eurydice gasped as she drew out her iron sword. '_The enemy has a weird magical staff. Well, still I shouldn't give up!' _She thought.

Eurydice attacks the enemy vertically, making the giant stick broke. The enemy sweat dropped and grabbed the bigger half of his stick.

"You broke it, dear… but still no matter how small it becomes, it will still expand." He said.

Eurydice gets irritated, making her run towards the enemy and stab his chest. The enemy spits blood and still conscious. Eurydice sighs and grabs the enemy's neck. Then he throws his body on the ground, making him finally unconscious.

Meanwhile, Alyanna got hit by the sickle, but then she dodges it with her rapier. Alyanna ran towards the enemy and jump-attacked her. The enemy complains in pain, showing Alyanna another opening.

Alyanna smirks and stabs the enemy's throat, making the enemy spit out blood and shout in agony. The enemy lost easily. Alyanna bows down in victory and smiled.

Eurydice grabs the Grandall flag and raises it in the stronghold. "We have to go now then. The others are waiting for us." Alyanna told her. Eurydice nodded and they went outside the stronghold.

* * *

The whole unit is finally united. They met at the center point near the empty three major strongholds.

"There are no enemies here in these three strongholds. All we have to do is raise the Grandall flags in these strongholds in order to get into that major stronghold below here." Sasuke said.

They all nodded and proceeded. After they raised the Grandall flags, they got down the place and saw another major stronghold and finally, the main stronghold.

Sasuke smirked, looking at the major stronghold in front of them. "There are still enemies inside… Aeneas and Meiga will defeat them." Sasuke said.

Meiga and Aeneas nodded their heads. They walked going inside the stronghold quickly; since they seem to be excited to fight.

As they got inside, they saw a dark-skinned man with an eye patch and dual… what?! Is that a comb?! A girl in heavy armor came out, holding a very huge sword on her hands.

"I'll fight the man with hair combs while you fight the girl with a giant sword." Aeneas told Meiga. Meiga nodded his head and went towards the girl.

Aeneas raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man.

"My name is Halphas. You shall not pass this point!" He said as he drew out his "wave swords that look like hair combs"

"What kind of weapon is that? Hair combs?!" Aeneas asked.

Halphas got irritated and stomps his feet on the ground. "These are not hair combs! They are my wave swords." Halphas said.

_'Wave swords? Just like the ones Riese uses?!'_ Aeneas thought as he charged towards Halphas. Unfortunately, Halphas dodges Aeneas' attack.

Aeneas sighed and used his lance to dodge Halphas' attack. He fights just like Riese, just as Aeneas thought. He always trains with her so he knew he can't lose this fight.

Aeneas grabs Halphas' hand and stabs him with his sword then he kicks his legs, making Halphas cry in pain. Suddenly, Halphas hits the wall and falls unconscious in to the ground.

Meanwhile, at Meiga's fight…

"My name is Juno. You're quite a disgusting sight to behold." She said.

Meiga smirked and draws out his Katana. He attacks Juno with his Katana. Then Meiga grabs Juno's body and throws it in the ground. Juno got mad and gets up quickly.

Juno tries to attack Meiga but Meiga uses his Katana to dodge it quickly. Meiga smirked and finally attacks Juno's neck, making her bleed a lot and finally lose consciousness.

Meiga sighed and looked towards Aeneas, who is already raising the Grandall flag. Suddenly, Sasuke and the others finally got inside.

Sakura gasped, seeing the unconscious body of Halphas and Juno. Sasuke looked towards the other exit going towards the main stronghold.

"There's no time to waste. Let's go…" Sasuke said. They all nodded their heads as they walked going the other exit of the major stronghold.

As they got outside, they all saw the main stronghold. Sasuke knew there is someone inside but he can't predict who. Sasuke faced towards them.

"I'll just go alone and fight the enemy. All of you must stay at our main base and wait." Sasuke said.

"Yes, sir!" They said as they saluted to him.

Sasuke proceeded as the others looked as he fades away from their sight. As Sasuke reached the entrance, he heard nothing but silence. He can sense a presence of an enemy. He drew out his sword quickly to prepare himself.

Suddenly, a woman in a black hood appeared. She was holding a strange kind of sword, the " Midnight". Sasuke can remind her of Luna, from that sword.

"I don't care much if this country is destroyed, but I don't want you and your unit to do it!" She said, pointing him her sword. Every body knows her as Mooncalf, an assassin of Halteese.

Sasuke looked towards her in anger. "Are you ready to die?" Sasuke asked.

Mooncalf jumps and kicks Sasuke but he easily dodges the kick. Sasuke waves his sword around, attacking her in different directions.

Mooncalf gasped and fell down on the ground. Sasuke stabs her but she grabs his sword and throws it away from him. Sasuke tried to hurry to get his sword but then Mooncalf stabs his back. Sasuke spits out blood and quickly grabbed his sword.

Sasuke gets up quickly and ran towards Mooncalf. Mooncalf tried to stab him again but now Sasuke blocks it and kicks her legs, making her lose balance and fall to the ground. Sasuke finally stabs her chest, which started to bleed as Mooncalf finally lost consciousness.

"I… I don't know what to do with you people!" She finally said as she passes out.

Sasuke smirked and hides his sword on his belt. He raised a Grandall flag again, and after that, he finally returns back to the unit.

* * *

" Mission complete." Sasuke said as he finally arrived at the main base.

Sakura saw blood on his back. She gasped and went towards him. "How are you Sasuke? Are you hurt?"

Sasuke smiled at her. "Don't worry; I'm fine." Sasuke said.

Sakura touched his shoulder and smiled. "I hope you're really fine…" She whispered.

Aeneas grabbed a cloth from the carriage and handed it towards Riese. "You look cold." He said.

Riese smiled and grabs the cloth. "T-Thanks. Halteese is really a cold country." Riese said.

Meiga sighed as he looked at them. "I can expect for another mission." He said.

Suddenly, they can hear a horse running towards them. Sakura gasped while the others just drew out their weapons.

"Is… that another enemy?" Sasuke asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

A/N: Um… Is that a cliffie? Oops, sorry… I just wanna add some suspense! By the way, at the next chapter a standard character is not appearing but another OC. That OC has a major role in the story too… Heheh, that's all for now. I'll update soon, I promise!


	9. Chapter 8: Epistema

**A/N: **Chapter 8… where Sasuke will save the three Halteese soldiers. Sorry to say, but Kanon (The cute girl with the grieve edge) is not here, but an OC will replace her. She is really Japanese, just like Sasuke. She is another one who likes Sasuke, which makes already 3. (Abelia, Sakura, and herself) Her formula is below the disclaimer; this time, she's got armor! I'M SO SORRY, KANON!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCIII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

Name: Lumaria Fei Nirak  
Age: 16  
Birthday: October 25  
Blood Type: B  
Job Class: Dancer (Since this girl is quick yet has low strength.)  
Weapon: Grieve Edge "Sejinsoku"

All: ---  
Head: Pegasus Headband (25, 03)  
Hair: Pigtails (Dark Magenta/ Purplish Pink)  
Mask: ---  
Lower Torso: Formal Suit (01, 14)  
Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (01, 14)  
Upper Torso: Chinese Goddess (22, 07)  
Shoulders: Iron Shoulders (22, 07)  
Arms: Fleeced Gloves (01, 14)  
Neck: Diamond Choker (22, 08)  
Waist: ---  
Lower legs: Chain Hose (Standard)  
Upper Legs: Miniskirt (01, 27)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Saint Boots (Standard color)

Face: 09  
Skin: 04, 16  
Lips: 02, 22  
Eyes: 01, 27  
Eyebrows: Same as hair  
Underwear: Standard  
Voice: Girl 1 "_Let's settle this fair and square."

* * *

_

The Holy Sword

Chapter Eight: Epistema

The unit can hear a horse running towards them. They all drew out their weapons, feeling another enemy's presence.

On the contrary, it is not an enemy who came out but…

Sasuke gasped, seeing a familiar figure in front of him. "G-General Girardot!" He said. It was him, their former teacher. He is now there, riding a very big horse and holding his lance.

"What brings you here, General Girardot?" Eurydice asked.

Girardot got down from his horse and looked towards the entire unit. "Emperor Strife sent me here to tell you that you have more missions today." He said as he opens the scroll. He glanced at his scroll and quickly looked back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and grabs Sakura's hand.

"I believe that you've succeeded in your first mission in Halteese. After that, I sent General Girardot there to assist you in your next mission. Some of you know very well that Halteese was getting attacked by The Maletta Army. Your mission now is to rescue the Halteese soldiers (which are located in Epistema, capital of Halteese) and to defeat all the Maletta soldiers who are harming these poor innocent Halteese soldiers. After the mission, just do your best in putting down Maletta." Girardot said.

Sasuke sighed and looks towards the others.

Aeneas smiled and faced towards. "Y-You made this mission, General Girardot?"

"Yes, Aeneas. Strife told me to assign the missions in Halteese up to Dalkia's fall since he is not feeling good these days. I'm sorry that I'm late. I'm assigned to be your unit in the last mission you had in Halteese. One of my students asked me to train him." Girardot said.

Sasuke's calm face becomes a sad one as he heard the thing about Strife. What's his problem? Is he lonely again about the death of his sister Samantha? He knew he has to fight for him. He believed that if he ends this war, Strife will be happy again…

Meiga pokes his shoulder. "Stop looking so sad. The Halteese soldiers need our help. We have to go now, Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke smiled and looked towards Girardot. "Meiga is right. We have to rescue them. Where's the road to Epistema?"

Girardot smiled. "It's just there, beyond that road." He pointed towards a very snowy road at the southwest part of that place.

The whole unit nodded their heads and went back to the carriage. Sasuke looked towards the driver (A Grandall soldier) and told him to go to Epistema. The soldier nodded his head and started the horses to run. Sasuke went inside the carriage immediately as the horses started to run and Girardot's horse started to run with them.

* * *

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Epistema. The Emperor was right; there are many cannon balls and strongholds of Maletta. Some Maletta soldiers are moving already to attack 5 Halteese soldiers that are standing and watching over their strongholds.

Girardot went down his horse and went to the carriage to tell the unit that they arrived at Epistema. Sasuke gets down first in the carriage while Meiga is next. Aeneas and Riese get down the carriage together. Alyanna gets down after them and Sakura gets down the last.

"Woah… this place is really filled with Chaos." Alyanna said as she glances at the place.

Girardot proceeded immediately. "I'll rescue the Halteese soldier at the near east." Girardot said.

Sasuke nodded and looked at the Halteese soldiers. "Aeneas and Riese will rescue the male soldier there in the north east. I'll rescue the girl in the far east. Sakura and Alyanna will rescue the female soldier in the northwest and Meiga and Eurydice will rescue the female soldier in the bridge way." He said.

The others saluted to him again and proceeded. Sasuke looked towards Girardot and smiled towards him. He walked going towards a girl with grieve edges and pigtails.

The girl was attacked by a Maletta soldier in a maid-like outfit and a sword on her hands. Sasuke ran towards them and quickly attacks the Maletta soldier.

The girl blushed as she saw Sasuke saving her from the enemy. Sasuke stabs the enemy's chest, making her unarmored chest bleed and her eyes close. Sasuke sighed as he defeated the enemy. He looked towards the girl he saved and showed her a very handsome smile.

Sasuke lend her his hand. The girl grabbed his hand shyly and smiled. "What's your name? My name is Sasuke Asuka…" He said.

"M-My name is Lumaria Fei Nirak. Y-You can call me Lumaria." She replied shyly.

Sasuke smiled and released her hands. He went inside the stronghold of Maletta nearby. Lumaria followed him. As they arrived inside, Sasuke quickly raises the Grandall flag. Lumaria grabbed Sasuke's arm and held it with both of her hands.

"Are you a Grandall soldier?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, but we are sent here to save you and the other Halteese soldiers." He said.

They went back outside. Sasuke looked around a place, seeing some Grandall flags raised in the strongholds.

'_The others must be done now.' _He thought.

"Do I have to go to your unit's main base?" Lumaria asked. Sasuke nodded his head. Lumaria smiled towards him and walked towards the main base. Sasuke sighed and proceeded to the next enemy stronghold.

* * *

At the main base…

Lumaria finally arrived happily. She saw four more soldiers standing at the carriage. "Hey, Ailian-san! Leraje-san! Did Sasuke-sama's troops rescue you too?"

Ailian is the female Halteese soldier who wears a lot of blue armor. She has a stern face and has short maroon hair. Her weapon is an Ordinary Sickle. Leraje is the male Halteese soldier who wears magician-like clothes and wears glasses. He has golden hair and a French-like face. His weapon is the "Fallen Antler" rapier.

Leraje smiled towards Lumaria and nodded his head. "These Grandall soldiers are really kind. They helped us." He said.

Ailian sighed. "But why… we're enemies with them…" She said. The two other soldiers remained silent and continued looking around the carriage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke's unit finally became united again at the point where there is a major stronghold in front of them. Sasuke can feel an enemy's presence inside.

But then suddenly, four Maletta soldiers went towards them. Sasuke gasped and drew out his sword.

"Oh, they must be the ones assigned to kill the others. You all are very fast…" Sasuke said.

Girardot smiled and draws out her lance. "It's three against eight. We must fight them now! They are still our enemies!" Girardot said.

"What if the guys will be the only ones who will fight? The girls are freezing." Aeneas said, looking towards Riese who is shivering in the cold. Aeneas gave the cloth again to her and smiled.

Eurydice raised an eyebrow. She wears a lot of armor so she is not freezing that much. '_Oh well… that's good. I'm quite tired…'_ She thought.

"Okay, fine, Aeneas. I'll fight the old man with wave swords. Aeneas, you will fight the man with a sickle and Meiga will fight the lady with a dagger. Meanwhile, Sasuke will make sure that the girls will be safe." Girardot said.

Eurydice and Riese's jaws dropped as they looked at Sasuke. Sasuke will watch over it. Ugh…

'_EEP! AENEAS SHOULD'VE GOT THAT REQUEST INSTEAD!' Riese _thought. Eurydice just sweat dropped and looked around the place.

Alyanna sighed and sat down on the snow. Sakura went towards Sasuke.

"You rescued the girl with grieve edges, right?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled and nodded his head. "Her name is Lumaria. But don't worry Sakura; I don't still have a relationship with her." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around him. They watched the others take care of the enemies.

Girardot attacks the old man with his lance. The old man tried to attack him but Girardot easily dodges it. The old man whines and sighed. Girardot smirked; it's an opening. He grabbed the old man's hand and repeatedly stabs his body.

The old man finally gets defeated and his body fell on the ground.

Aeneas' fighting style is just like Girardot's. He attacks the enemy and stabs his chest. The enemy hits him with his sickle, but it didn't hurt Aeneas much since his armor is so heavy.

The enemy gasped as Aenas grabs his hand. Aeneas kicks his chest and used his lance to make the enemy fly down and hit the ground. The enemy spits blood and loses consciousness.

Meiga looked at the girl with a dagger. He drew out his Katana and focused his mind at his enemy. He ran towards the enemy and attacks her arm. The enemy screams in pain. She dropped her dagger and knelt down to squirm in pain.

Meiga stabs her chest, making the enemy fall down to the ground and lose the battle.

"We defeated them. All we have to do now is to occupy the major strongholds." Girardot said. Sasuke claps his hands and looked at them.

But then suddenly, a girl with tambourines appeared in front of them. "Come on, come and get me!" She said happily. Riese sighed and went towards the enemy. "I'll just fight this annoying girl!" She said.

The girl giggled. "Don't underestimate me, for I am Muriel, the great dancer of Maletta." She said.

Riese rolled her eyes and quickly stabs her throat. Muriel cried in pain and spits blood. Muriel got up quickly and hits Riese with her tambourines. Riese easily dodges the attack and repeatedly attacks her.

Muriel finally screamed and falls down on the ground, unconscious.

"You should've said so if you're so weak!" Riese said towards the unconscious Muriel. Aeneas and Meiga clapped at her.

"Sakura will fight whoever is inside the stronghold. Eurydice will come with her just in case." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled towards her and Eurydice draws out her iron sword. "So that means we'll be working again." Eurydice said happily.

The two ladies get inside the stronghold. Sasuke started to blush as he looked at Sakura.

Girardot looked towards Sasuke and poked his shoulder. "Hey, Sasuke… do you like that Sakura girl?"

Sasuke's face turns tomato-red. "Um… I don't know." He replied shyly.

"So that means you like her. Keep it up; that girl will be your inspiration in fighting. I have a wife but she died. I also had a son named Rudiger… I hope you'll meet him someday." Girardot told him.

Sasuke just smiled. Girardot pats his head like a cat, which made him blush in embarrassment.

* * *

Inside the stronghold, Eurydice can feel the warmth of the stronghold. Sakura just looked around the place as she searched for the enemy.

Suddenly, a black-hooded woman appeared. It's Mooncalf again; now, she belongs to the Maletta army.

"So it's you… that man's girlfriend. So you've come to fight for your captain, then…" Mooncalf said.

Sakura blushed and draws out her halberd. "I… I heard about you from Sasuke! Y-You're Mooncalf, aren't you?!"

Mooncalf smirked and pointed her sword towards her neck, making Sakura's neck bleed a little. "So your boyfriend really is close to you…" She said.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura screamed.

Mooncalf stabs her chest, making her spit blood and fall down to the ground. Eurydice gasped. Mooncalf is not your ordinary enemy.

Sakura stands up and trembles in pain. She stabs Mooncalf's shoulder, but that attack didn't make her hurt that much. Mooncalf grabs her hand and stabs her chest again, making her shed more blood. Eurydice grabbed her sword and prepared herself in battle.

Sakura repeatedly attacks her making her chest bleed a bit. But still, Mooncalf is still not going to retreat. Mooncalf smirked and stabs her chest again, making Sakura fall down on the ground unconscious. Eurydice gasped and went towards Mooncalf.

"You… defeated Sakura, huh? Well, that means I have to defeat you right here, right now!" Eurydice said.

Mooncalf laughed and pointed her sword towards her. "Hmph. You shall burn in hell." Mooncalf said.

Eurydice sighed and went towards her. She attacked her horizontally quickly, making Mooncalf fall down the ground and her chest bleed.

Mooncalf gasped and looked at Eurydice. "You're strong… but that's not enough to defeat me!" She said as she stands up again.

Eurydice jump-attacked her and grabs her hand. Mooncalf gasped again in shock. Eurydice hits her head with the non-pointed edge of the sword.

Mooncalf finally spits a lot of blood and falls down to the floor unconscious. "Pain not of the heart… How can you do something like this?" She finally said.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to defeat you." Eurydice said. She raised the Grandall flag, showing Sasuke and the others that they are done.

Eurydice grabs Sakura's unconscious body. Suddenly, the others came inside with Sasuke. They saw Sakura's unconscious body. Sasuke gasped in shock and ran towards her.

"What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Eurydice sighed and hands Sakura's body to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it from her and looked at Sakura sadly.

"This assassin named Mooncalf just defeated her. It's a good thing that I came with her." Eurydice said, pointing towards the unconscious body of Mooncalf at the ground.

Sasuke sighed. "She won't make it in the next mission…" Sasuke said. Sasuke laid Sakura's body on the ground.

"Don't worry; we didn't forget the first aid kit…" Girardot said. Alyanna handed Sasuke over the first aid kit, but Sasuke just stands up and looked at them.

"No, Alyanna. Eurydice will just take care of her now. I'll be going to the main stronghold now. You will accompany me since you didn't do much in this mission." Sasuke said.

Alyanna sighed and handed the first aid kit to Eurydice. Eurydice grabs it gently and went towards Sakura. Sasuke went outside and Alyanna followed him.

Aeneas sighed and sat on the ground. "I'm so tired of standing. Working in an army is really hard." Aeneas said.

Riese nodded and sat down beside Aeneas. Meiga looked towards them and looked at his Katana's blade. "I agree. Everyone is counting on us, especially on Sasuke." Meiga said.

* * *

Outside, Alyanna looked so amazed at the main stronghold. It's really similar to a castle, but Parousia's castle is bigger.

"They have nice strongholds." Alyanna said.

Sasuke sighed and grabs her hand to move faster. "Whoever enemy is inside that, he shall pay." Sasuke said.

They went inside the main stronghold quickly. Sasuke released Alyanna's hands and drew out his sword. A Maletta soldier with slicked back hair and such heavy armor appeared.

"So it's Grandall. I am Hyle, officer of Maletta. You shall not interfere with our plans…" He said as he drew out his broad sword and a pinkish-red shield. That shield seems not to originally belong to him, since it doesn't suit for a male soldier like him.

Alyanna just stand nearby the entrance as she accompanies him.

Sasuke raised his sword and smirked. "Your very sight irritates me." Sasuke said.

Hyle kicked him by dancing like a ballet dancer. Sasuke dodged it with his sword. What kind of attack is that? It's like he's possessed by his dead girlfriend or something like that.

Sasuke crouched and attacks his upper body. Hyle got hit and complained in pain. But then, Hyle head butted Sasuke, which made Sasuke more irritated.

Sasuke jumped towards his back and kicked Hyle's head. Hyle lost balance and fell down to the ground. Sasuke attacks his legs, making him cry and shout in pain.

Hyle is not yet unconscious. He stands up again and hits Sasuke's shoulder, making it have a little scratch.

Sasuke grabbed his neck and make him fall down on the ground again, now making Hyle unconscious and lose the battle.

Alyanna clapped her hands and went beyond the stronghold to raise the Grandall flag. Sasuke smirked and hides his sword again on his belt.

"We did it again this time. So we have to proceed to the Maletta kingdom then." Sasuke said.

Alyanna sighed and walked out of the stronghold with him. "I just hope Sakura is okay now." Sasuke said.

Alyanna smiled towards Sasuke. "She'll be fine, I promise." She said.

* * *

As the two finally made it back in the other stronghold, they saw that the carriages and Girardot's horse are there. Sasuke smiled as she saw Sakura finally conscious and happy.

"Oh, Sasuke… you're back…" Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled and went towards her. "Are you already okay, Sakura? Can you make it in the next mission?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Eurydice takes good care of me. She is a very nice person too…" Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled towards Eurydice. "Thank you so much. I thought she's… going to die." Sasuke said

Eurydice smiled and bows her head. "Don't mention it. By the way the Halteese soldier Ailian wants to talk to you." She said.

Ailian went towards Sasuke and bowed. "You must be Sasuke. I just want to ask… why do you help us? We're not friends… We didn't even ask you Grandall soldiers to come help us here…"

Sasuke just remained silent and looked towards Girardot. "I'll just answer your question for him. We are not just fighting for our country, but we are also bringing peace and harmony around the nations, Ailian." Girardot said.

Sasuke smiled towards Ailian and bowed. "General Girardot is right. We are really bringing peace, not just fighting." Sasuke said.

Leraje went towards Sasuke and shakes hands with him. Lumaria went towards Sasuke and hugged him. Sakura glared at Lumaria in envy.

"As gratitude, I would like Leraje, Lumaria and I to fight alongside you, Sasuke." Ailian said.

Sasuke nodded his head and smiled. "Thank you, Ailian. Welcome to the unit." Sasuke said.

The other two Halteese soldiers just remained silent inside the carriage as the Grandall soldiers tried to tell stories on them.

Girardot looked towards them and went back to his horse. "Well, that means we have to continue fighting Maletta. Maletta is just at the south of Epistema. Let's go now!" He said.

Sasuke went up the carriage. Aeneas and the others proceeded to the carriage as they start another journey… the three Halteese soldiers went up after them. They have to pay them a debt of gratitude… since they saved their lives.

* * *

A/N: Hah… it's almost Chapter 9… when Sasuke will fight Hyle… again. This time old enemies and new enemies collide as Dalkia and Maletta joined sides against Grandall! Who shall win? Who shall die and lose the battle? Ugh, I'll just update Chapter 9 soon. Oh yeah… this fic is also Aeneas x Riese just in case if you're asking. I love them together! 


	10. Chapter 9: Two against One

**A/N: **Hey, it's Chapter 9! I'm almost near on seeing Chester again! In this chapter, it's really two against one… Dalkia and Maletta VS Grandall… but will Maletta and Dalkia really win? Read to find out! Please R & R!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCIII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

The Holy Sword  
Chapter Nine: Two against One

They finally arrived at the outskirts of Maletta. Girardot can see the strongholds of Maletta and some Dalkia soldiers standing around.

"So that means Maletta and Dalkia sticks together to defeat us…" Girardot said as he stopped his horse.

The Grandall soldier in the carriage looked towards him and stopped the horses from running. The horses stopped and began eating the grasses of Maletta.

The whole unit got down quickly as they heard what Girardot said.

Sasuke looked around the place. "What are these Dalkian soldiers doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Meiga sighed. "This mission will be quite difficult then." He said.

Aeneas said. "It's two against one." Aeneas said. Riese sighed and prepared herself in battle.

"Whatever the number of enemies awaits us, we shall all defeat them…" Girardot said.

Sakura nodded her head and held her halberd. Lumaria went towards Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-sama! There's nothing to worry about. We are already enough to defeat these enemies. We're 11; we won't lose!" She said.

Sakura frowned and looked towards Lumaria in envy. Sasuke pats her head and smiled. "Yes. Anyway, I can see an enemy nearby." Sasuke said.

Girardot drew out his lance. "I'll fight him." He said.

"Okay then, here's the plan. Ailian, Leraje and Lumaria will proceed at the strongholds at the south of this base. Eurydice, Meiga, Alyanna, Sakura and I will proceed to east. Aeneas and Riese will assist Girardot on watching over our three strongholds. Aeneas and Riese will watch over the minor strongholds at the south while Girardot will watch over the main base." Sasuke said.

Lumaria smiled and nodded her head. Ailian and Leraje saluted towards Sasuke. The three walked away, following Sasuke's orders.

Aeneas and Riese went towards the strongholds. Sasuke and the others proceeded as Girardot went towards the enemy.

"A futile effort… you won't win against commander Marid of Maletta." The enemy said towards Girardot.

Girardot held his lance and looked at Marid. "This is your last chance to mend your ways…" He said.

Marid extends his sickle and attacks Girardot. Girardot easily dodges the attack with his lance. Marid twirls his sickle around, but then Girardot charged towards him. Marid gets hit by his lance and whines in pain.

Marid stands up again and twirls his sickle again. He tried to hit Girardot but Girardot grabs his sickle's chains and made him fly in the air as he holds his sickle. Girardot stabs his abdomen, which made Marid spit blood and fall down back to the ground unconscious.

Girardot raised his lance in the sky. "You're not worthy to challenge me…" He said.

* * *

Sasuke and the others proceeded to the enemy stronghold. Sasuke saw nothing inside but the Maletta flag raised.

"There are no enemies here. We must raise the flag now…" Sasuke said.

Aeneas nodded and handed Riese the Grandall flag. Riese nods her head and started raising the Grandall flag.

After Riese raised the Grandall flag, suddenly, a familiar figure came near to Sasuke. Then they heard a strange voice outside.

"Go play with them with a little while, my troops. So then, Hyle… I have to leave now…"

"Kierkess… what the hell?! Why do you have to leave?! Grrr…" It's Hyle's voice. Kierkess must be that mysterious young man's voice.

"It can't be! You… again?!" Sasuke was surprised. It's her again… Luna, officer of Dalkia! And there they are again, the Klessirpemdo, scattered around the place as they hold their weapons.

"They (Kierkess and Hyle) don't get along, do they?" Aege asked towards her teammates.

"Don't mind those fools… we're only teaming up with them to defeat Grandall…" Elua replied.

Luna smirked towards Sasuke. "Kierkess' troops must've been heading towards your strongholds…"

"You beat Sasuke first as we look over his friends." Lupi said.

Sasuke glared at them furiously. "Why do you have to come and fight me again?!" Sasuke asked towards Luna.

"Can't get enough of me, huh? Well, I just want to fight you again…" Luna said as she pointed Sasuke her sword.

Sasuke drew out his sword and walked a step nearer to her. "So that means I have to fight you again… How irritating." Sasuke said.

Luna gets mad and hits Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke grabs her neck and sends her down to the ground. Luna gasped in pain and stands up again.

"You have to pay MY DEBT!" Luna told him as she twirls her sword around to hit Sasuke. Sasuke easily blocked all her attacks as he crouched down.

Sasuke stands up and stabs Luna's throat, which made her spit blood and shouted in pain. Luna stands up quickly and glared furiously at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to jump away from her but then Luna jumped forward to get nearer to him. Sasuke turned around to hit Luna in her neck, since Luna is short. Luna cries in pain, which made the whole Klessirpemdo gasp in worry.

Sasuke moved towards Luna's back and finally stabs her back, making Luna scream in pain and fall down the ground.

"What?! It can't be… WHY AM I NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT SASUKE?!" She cried as she finally falls unconscious.

The four girls looked towards Sasuke furiously. "How could you bastard defeat Luna again?! Don't you know how important she is to us?!" Elua told Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and bit his lips. He looked towards Alyanna. "You defeat this girl with Kunais." Sasuke said.

Alyanna smiled and nods her head. She headed towards Elua and pokes her shoulder.

"Hey! We have to fight first… you want to defeat us, right?" Alyanna said.

Elua puts her hands to her waist and grabs her kunais. "Hmph. A futile effort." She said.

Alyanna jumps and attacks her abdomen. Elua gasped in pain as Alyanna moved backwards, knowing that Elua has short ranged weapon.

Elua smirked and formed a Ninjutsu seal. Alyanna moves left as suddenly, flames come out from Elua's mouth.

Alyanna ran towards her and attacks her neck twice. Elua spits blood and cries in pain. Alyanna grabs her hand and dances gracefully to attack her many times. Elua cries again in pain, which made her other teammates, looked at her in worry.

Finally, Elua cough up blood again and falls down to the ground unconscious.

"We must go. Excuse us." Alyanna said in a soft voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Aeneas' stronghold…

He saw a ninja with two kunais on his hands appear. He is one of that Kierkess' troops. Aeneas draws out his lance and looked towards him. "Get out of my way!" He said.

The ninja smirked. "Are you ready to die?"

The ninja formed a seal. Aeneas attacks him quickly, making him fail the unblockable attack. Aeneas sighed in relief, remembering Elua's "bad breath" (Remember Chapter 6)

Aeneas jumps up and hits the ninja's head, which made the ninja get dizzy and fall down the ground unconscious.

Aeneas sighed. "This enemy is not as hard unlike that girl with kunais I fought a few days ago…" Aeneas told himself.

* * *

Riese gasped as she saw a "cute" girl with two tambourines and black armor come towards her. She draws out her swords and looked at her furiously.

"You shall not pass this point!" Riese said.

"Time to die!" The girl said in a "cute", annoying voice. Riese gets irritated that she moves her wave swords backwards and flames started to come out from her swords.

It quickly hits the girl's abdomen, making her scream loudly in pain and lose consciousness.

Riese raised an eyebrow and scratches her head. "Huh?! What the hell…" She asked herself. Jeez, that girl is weak and annoying… probably that's why Kierkess just let them go…

* * *

Back to Sasuke and the others…

Aege gets mad and draws out her iron sword. Sasuke faced towards Sakura. "You fight her, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and headed right in front of the childlike Aege. Aege smiled like a baby. "Come on, come and get me!" She said.

Sakura pointed her halberd towards her. "All right, let's settle this!" She said.

Aege runs and quickly attacks Sakura, making Sakura trip off and have a little scratch on her neck. Sakura gets up easily and hits Aege's neck, making her also trip off.

Aege gets so angry that she jumped-attack her but Sakura blocks it with her weapon. Sakura moves her halberd forwards towards her and sways it around, making Aege dizzy and fall down the ground.

Aege gets up slowly since she's dizzy. Sakura made an embrace but suddenly, Sakura makes her head hit the ground again.

"What strength…" Aege finally screams in pain and lose the battle.

Heal-do pointed one of her swords towards Eurydice. Eurydice sighed and went towards her.

"You want to fight me, so be it." Eurydice said as she draws out her iron sword.

Heal-do quickly attacks her with her swords but then Eurydice blocks it all with her huge sword. Eurydice moves to Heal-do's back and puts Heal-do's body on her sword. Heal-do gasped as she "flies" with Eurydice's sword. Heal-do was sent down to the ground and Eurydice gets her sword back.

Heal-do squirms in pain and sputters blood. Lupi gasped, seeing that if Heal-do loses she'll be the only one left.

Eurydice hits her body, which make her sputter more blood.

"I-I… think I underestimated them a b-bit…" Heal-do finally told Lupi as she lost consciousness.

Lupi draws out her lance and looked at Meiga furiously. "So that means I have to fight this irritating samurai." Lupi told him.

Meiga went towards her and draws out his Katana. "Let's settle this…" He said in a soft voice.

Lupi charged and attacks him but Meiga blocks it with his Katana. Lupi hissed in anger. He is supposed to be a samurai, which has high strength but low agility. Meiga grabs Lupi's neck and sends her down to the ground.

Lupi stands up easily and attacks Meiga's shoulder but Meiga lunged left to dodge her attack. "Don't underestimate me!" Meiga said.

Lupi hissed again and jumped-attacks him. Meiga gets hit on his jacket, which became a bit torn. Meiga gets mad, seeing his favorite jacket ruined.

Meiga ran towards Lupi and stabs her neck, making Lupi sputter and fall down the ground. Meiga grabs her shoulder and sends her down the ground like a wrestler. Lupi screams in pain and loses consciousness. "We lost not only once but twice… I am shamed."

Meiga sighed and hides his Katana again. Sasuke smiled towards Meiga and held his shoulder. "We did great today… but I wonder how those Halteese soldiers…are" Sasuke said.

The group went outside the stronghold and then proceeded to occupy more enemy strongholds.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the place…

Ailian is already attacking a Maletta soldier with a Chinese sword with her sickle. She quickly defeats a female Dalkia soldier as she grabs the soldier's body and strangles her with the sickle.

The Maletta soldier attacks Ailian and splits like an idiot but Ailian's armor dodged the attack. "You imbiscile, you're irritating!" She said as she grabs the enemy with her sickle and made him suffer and fall down the ground.

Lumaria looked towards her enemy, a Maletta soldier with a weird helmet and different appearance unlike the ordinary male Maletta soldier. He is holding a Nunchaku. Lumaria knows that both of them are using short-ranged weapons.

"I am Yakumo, soldier of Maletta! I shall take you on, little girl!" He said as he plays with his Nunchaku.

Lumaria sighed and kicked Yakumo's head. Yakumo screams in pain as the blades left scratches on his face. '_Grieve Edges… just like Captain Kierkess' weapon…'_ He thought.

Yakumo tried to hit Lumaria but Lumaria easily dodges it and made a painful flying kick. Yakumo coughs out blood and finally fell unconscious.

Leraje was hitting a female Maletta soldier with a sickle. Leraje hits the girl quickly with his Rapier, making the soldier scream in pain.

"Ahhh! No!" The Maletta soldier falls down the ground and stands up quickly again. She twirls her sickle and hits Leraje but instead, it hits the slender blade of Leraje's rapier.

Leraje moves around and hits the girl's legs. The girl trips off and falls down the ground. Leraje finally steps the girl at the ground, making the girl scream as she loses consciousness.

Ailian looked towards Leraje and Lumaria and pointed towards the Maletta strongholds in front of them. "Let us hurry now! Sasuke and the others should be done now…" Ailian said.

Lumaria blushed a bit and smiled. "Okay, then." She replied.

"We'll occupy these strongholds in front of us." Leraje said. Ailian smirked and proceeded to the enemy stronghold. Lumaria and Leraje followed her.

Inside the stronghold, they saw nothing but the Maletta flag rose in a flag pole. "So those soldiers are in these Maletta strongholds. They just left this place so that they can fight us quickly." Leraje said.

Ailian nods her head and grabs a Grandall flag. "So we only have to occupy this stronghold without having a decisive battle or even an encounter." Ailian said.

Lumaria just smiled and walked around the room as Ailian and Leraje raises the Grandall flag. Lumaria looked towards the window and saw Sasuke and the other Grandall soldiers waiting for them near the main stronghold. She blushed a bit as she sees Sasuke looking at their direction.

Ailian poked Lumaria's shoulder. "Hey, stop staring at the window. We have to hurry! Sasuke and the others are waiting." Ailian told her.

Lumaria gasped and her face turns redder in embarrassment. Leraje sighed and went out the stronghold. Ailian and Lumaria proceeded and left the stronghold.

* * *

"What took them so long?" Alyanna asked as they continued waiting in front of the main stronghold.

"Who knows? Maybe they are still occupying some strongholds." Riese replied. Aeneas just looked towards his lance and cleans it with a clean piece of cloth.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, fine… just wait for them here. I'll just fight whoever is inside. Will someone volunteer to accompany me?"

Girardot raised his hand. "I would be glad to accompany you, Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke smiled and looked towards him. "Thank you. We'll be going now then…" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled towards him and bowed. "Good Luck, Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke smiled and went away from them. Girardot followed him.

As the two get away, the three Halteese soldiers came. Meiga looked at them. "General Girardot and Sasuke already went to the main stronghold. They will fight the enemy inside." He said.

"What did Sasuke-kun say? Do we have to wait for him?" Lumaria asked.

"Yes, we'll wait for him." Aeneas replied as he continued cleaning his lance. Ailian smirked at sat down to the ground. Lumaria smiled and looked towards the main stronghold.

* * *

At the main stronghold, Sasuke and Girardot can see that the place is full of bats. Sasuke sighed.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared. Sasuke gasped. "It can't be; it's you again!" Sasuke said.

It was Hyle, the man Sasuke defeated a few moments ago. Sasuke draws out his sword as Hyle draws out his sword and shield.

"You think I'll get defeated easily? Hmph." Hyle said.

Sasuke hissed in anger and attacks Hyle, but Hyle dodges it with his shield. Sasuke jumps high from him and attacks his back, making Hyle scream in pain.

Hyle head butts Sasuke but Sasuke ran around quickly to dodge his annoying head butts. Sasuke grabs his neck and quickly made his body fall down the ground.

Sasuke kicks his feet, making Hyle whine in pain. Sasuke smirked. Hyle stands up and kicked him after dancing like a ballet dancer. Sasuke dodges it with his sword.

Sasuke charged and his sword started to have flames with it. Hyle gasped and tried to dodge it, but then it hits him and make him scream in pain and lose consciousness. He lost again, jeez.

Sasuke sighed and pointed his sword towards him. "What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?!" Sasuke said.

Girardot claps his hands and Sasuke faced towards him. "You did it again, Sasuke." He said happily.

Sasuke looked towards the afternoon sky. "Do we really have to finish these missions today? I'm feeling a bit tired…" Sasuke asked.

Girardot smiled. "No, not really. I'm in charge of the missions now. Later night, we'll take a rest. There is about 5 tents in your carriage." Girardot said as he raises the Grandall flag.

Sasuke sighed and went outside the main stronghold. Girardot followed him and proceeded.

As they arrived, Girardot looked towards the others as Sasuke went towards Sakura.

"I have an announcement to make." Girardot said.

They all stand up and listened to the General. Sasuke smiled and held Sakura's shoulder.

"We should be very happy that we defeated two forces today. But I know you're all tired so we'll take a rest tonight and we'll just continue the other missions tomorrow!" Girardot said.

"Sensei, how can we take a rest? And the food?" Lumaria asked.

Girardot laughed and looked at Lumaria. "We have 5 tents at Sasuke's carriage and we also had food supplies there." Girardot said.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah…" Aeneas replied as he hugs Riese. Riese blushed and giggled.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go now and take some rest!" Girardot said.

The whole unit headed back to the carriage and finally had a rest. Jeez, they are really so tired. Being an officer of Grandall is not so easy, really…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sigh… this is also a long chapter. The next chapter is when Sasuke will meet Chester again. Also, get ready for the wrath of Maletta! Will Sasuke and the others make it again? Find out at the next chapter! Hehe… Please leave a review for suggestions and comments… just no flames or else Strife will use the soul edge to beat ya!


	11. Chapter 10: Maletta's Demise

**A/N: **YAHOO!!!! IT'S CHAPTER 10!!! I'm almost halfway of the story… sigh, Sorry for updating quite slowly since I'm so busy even though it is summer vacation… Yep, I have a new PS2! Now making this story won't be harder but then I'll start Chronicles all over again! Well, It's not that hard anyway…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCIII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

The Holy Sword

Chapter Ten: Maletta's demise

The sun rises early at the country of Maletta. Five tents are surrounding the Maletta forest, which is only a few kilometers away from Maletta's capital, Untide.

Sasuke was awake first, and he can still hear some snores. Sasuke headed towards the lake and looked at the calm waters. He can see his reflection, but then suddenly someone covered his eyes with hands.

"Guess who…" A familiar voice spoke. Sasuke chuckles and releases her hands from his face.

"I knew it was you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled and looked at the lake. "The others are still sleeping, Sasuke but General Girardot is already preparing breakfast." Sakura said.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her body and smiled towards her. "We're doing fine, Sakura. I wish this war will be over soon…" He said happily.

"You must be really a friend of the Emperor." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, I also wished his happiness…" Sasuke said.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura… stop acting like lovebirds there! It's breakfast time!" Alyanna told them.

Sasuke blushed a bit and releases Sakura from his arms. Sakura giggles and runs away from Sasuke who slowly proceeded back to the camp.

At the camp, the whole unit is sitting in a big picnic mat. The three Halteese soldiers eat their breakfast calmly as the Grandall soldiers continued waiting for their breakfast. They don't have a very heavy breakfast. They only had eggs and dried fish. Sasuke smiled towards them and sat beside Sakura, who just sat near their tent.

"We'll proceed to Untide later. It's just a few kilometers away from here." Girardot said.

Sasuke looked towards Girardot and continued eating. Who knows who will be the enemies waiting for them at that place…?

Suddenly, a man in a Japanese eye patch and Samurai-like appearance passes by. Girardot smiles and faced towards him.

"Oh, it is you, Jinkai. What brings you here?" Girardot asked.

"I'm just passing by." He replied.

Girardot stands up. "You can join us in fighting Maletta, if you want." He said.

Jinkai draws out his Katana and looks at him. "I would like to join you, since you are a close friend of mine and I won't just stand here and watch my comrades suffer." He said.

Sasuke stops eating and faced towards him. "Welcome to the unit, sir." Sasuke said.

Jinkai smiles and sits down beside Girardot. They continued having their breakfast with him.

* * *

After a few hours, they quickly arrived at Untide. The horses started to eat the grasses as they stopped at the entrance. Girardot entered an empty main stronghold and raised a Grandall flag, showing the others that it is going to be their main base.

"We must not let the enemies occupy our strongholds." Sasuke said.

"Leraje and Lumaria shall just stay here with the Grandall soldiers." Ailian said. Lumaria gasped and faced towards Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled towards Lumaria and looked at the three. "Ailian is right. You better stay here so that the Maletta soldiers won't be able to kill all of you. We promise to protect all of you, even though we are not allies." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded while the others just glared at them happily. Lumaria blushed. "Oh… t-thanks." She replied. Leraje sighed and bowed towards Sasuke.

Ailian smiled towards Lumaria and waved her hand on them. "Don't worry, I'm sure this mission will be over quick." She said.

"We shall be going now then." Girardot said.

Sasuke faced towards the other Grandall soldiers. "Okay, Meiga and Aeneas will occupy some strongholds on the left side facing that castle. Riese and Eurydice will proceed on the right side. General Girardot, Jinkai, Ailian, Alyanna, Sakura and I will proceed to the strongholds parallel to the castle." Sasuke said.

They all nodded and proceeded. Suddenly, Sasuke remembers Abelia. Nobody knows what happens to her… Sasuke sighed as he walked towards a stronghold.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Is something bothering you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled and blushed a bit. "Oh, it's nothing." He replied.

Girardot took a peek on the stronghold and see nobody inside. "There's no soldier at this stronghold. We must occupy it immediately." He said.

Alyanna nods her head and went inside the stronghold. Girardot gets inside too as Sakura and Sasuke followed them.

The stronghold is empty and has only the Maletta flag on the pole. Alyanna grabbed the Grandall flag from Girardot and raises it at the flag pole.

"Maletta has a few soldiers. We can get to the castle quickly." Sasuke said.

Girardot nods his head and went away from the stronghold. Ailian smirked and walks away. Sasuke, Sakura and Alyanna proceeded and followed Girardot.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Maletta…

Hyle is looking around the castle grounds. It's like he's looking for someone…

"Mooncalf, where are you?" He asked. Suddenly, he sees a bloodied body of a familiar woman. Hyle gasped and looked at her.

Then a light brown-haired young man appeared. He has an eye patch covering his right eye. He stepped his feet on the woman's body. "Well, if it isn't Hyle. Uh, I've been meaning to tell you… This bitch is trying to assassinate King Demuth. I made sure to scold them a bit…" It's Kierkess, the captain of Maletta's elite unit, the Hellgenoss warriors…

Hyle looked at Kierkess madly, knowing that woman as Mooncalf. Mooncalf sputters out blood and looked at the clear blue skies sadly. "M-My heart goes unfulfilled… Is fate this twisted, this determined to end the melodies of life… I'm sorry… I… c-couldn't be with you… my beloved daughter… L-Luna…" Those were her last words.

Kierkess smirked and went a step away from Mooncalf's corpse. Hyle looked at Mooncalf sadly. "I was too late…" Hyle muttered.

Kierkess sighed. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Hyle walked away from him and proceeded at a stronghold on the castle's entrance. "No."

* * *

Meiga wipes off the sweats from his forehead. They already occupied an empty stronghold easily.

Aeneas sighed as he sees an enemy nearby. "There's an enemy nearby. I'll just fight him since you look quite tired." Aeneas said.

Meiga smiled and hides his Katana. "Thanks. Jeez, walking so far is quite tiring." He said.

Suddenly, the enemy headed towards Aeneas and went down from his horse. "Time to die!" The enemy said.

Aeneas smirked and drew out his lance. "You're in our way!" He said.

The enemy smirked and splits like a freak. Aeneas easily dodges the annoying attack and quickly attacks the enemy's back. The enemy cries in pain and falls down the ground.

Aeneas grabs the enemy's arm and repeatedly stabs his abdomen. The enemy gasped as he falls down from the battlefield, losing in a ring out.

"You should've trifled with us!" Aeneas said.

Meiga looked around the place and saw the castle nearby. "We're close to a major stronghold near the castle. Let's proceed." He said.

Aeneas nodded and they proceeded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riese and Eurydice had occupied a stronghold.

"Maletta doesn't have many soldiers unlike Dalkia." Eurydice said.

Suddenly, a female Maletta soldier appeared. She smirks and draws out her lance.

"I'll just fight her, Eurydice. You must occupy the next stronghold." Riese said.

"Uh… Okay!" Eurydice replied and heads to the next stronghold.

"I'll gladly lend a hand… if you want to die!" The enemy said.

Riese smirked and draws out her wave swords. "You wanna die that badly?!"

The enemy ran and tries to hit Riese but she ducks. Riese stabs the enemy's arms, which made her scream in pain.

The enemy tried to grab Riese's hand, but Riese runs away quickly to avoid her throw. The enemy sighed and can't notice that she's near the edge of the cliff. Riese smirked and ran towards the enemy.

"What the hell—" The enemy gasped as Riese kicks her legs and made her fall down from the battlefield.

Riese smiled and waves her hand goodbye to the enemy. "That should've not happened if you're not so weak!" She said.

The Grandall flag was rose up quickly as Riese defeated the enemy. Eurydice went outside the stronghold and sees Riese again.

"Well, what should we do now?" Eurydice asked.

Riese smiled and faced towards the castle. They can see Sasuke and the others go inside. "We'll just wait for them outside the castle." She said.

Eurydice nodded her head and they headed towards the castle's gateway.

* * *

Sasuke and the others finally reached the stronghold, as Riese saw it a while ago.

Suddenly, a fat old man appeared. He has a very weird steel fan on his hands. It was King Demuth, king of Maletta.

He pointed his finger towards Sasuke and looked at him madly. He's just a fat pig, really…

"A Pathetic cur… like you wants to take over this country… _**this**_ king?!" He said.

Sasuke gasped and draws out his sword. "Your very sight irritates me…" Sasuke said.

Demuth hits Sasuke but Sasuke didn't hurt that much. Sasuke jumps and attacks his fat tummy, making Demuth gasp and scream in pain.

Sasuke grabs Demuth's neck and made him fall down to the ground. Sasuke pointed out his sword on his neck and smirked.

Sasuke finally stabs Demuth's chest, making it shed a lot of blood on the ground.

Demuth gasped and coughs out blood. "No, it can't be… I'm the king! I cannot fall to the hands of you peasants!"

Sasuke breathes deeply as Demuth finally closes his eyes. Demuth was defeated, and he died in the hands of Grandall.

"Demuth is a very Greedy king. He deserves to die like that…" Girardot said.

Ailian smiled and nods her head. "Yeah… Well, are we done in this stronghold?"

Suddenly, a familiar man appeared. "So, you think you can really beat me?" A familiar voice asked.

Jinkai sighed and looked at him. Sasuke gasped as he sees that face again. He still has the same look, but his armor looks stronger.

"No, not again, you damn Hyle." Sasuke said as he draws out his blade.

Hyle smirked and draws out his weapon, Lilia. Sheesh, why us his weapon stay in the same girly look?

Jinkai went in front of Sasuke and smiled. "I'll just fight him. You guys just stay there as I defeat this pathetic Maletta soldier." He said.

"You really wanna do this?" Hyle asked.

"Yes, I shall take you on." Jinkai said as he draws out his Katana.

Hyle tried to head butt Jinkai but Jinkai flies up. Hyle gasped and tried to look for his enemy. Then Jinkai rolled his body and hits Hyle's abdomen.

Hyle screams in pain and sputters blood. Jinkai hits him with his giant shuriken and made Hyle fall down the ground. Jinkai flies again and throws many little shurikens on him. Hyle screams again and stands up slowly.

Hyle gasped and finally used his reddish-pink shield to block Jinkai's attack.

Jinkai flies in air again. "How… how the hell can he do that?!" Hyle asked himself as he tried to look for him, suddenly, flames hits him again, making his body burn a bit. Hyle screams again like a gay.

Jinkai finally stabs his chest, making him spit a lot of blood. Hyle started to have tears flow down from his eyes and looked sadly at Sasuke.

"W-Without me, M-Maletta will… argh!" Hyle sputters blood again.

Sasuke looked at Jinkai, amazed. He just killed an enemy…

Hyle smiles and held his sword and shield gently as he lies down at the ground. "Leelia, f-forgive me…" Hyle screams in pain as he finally dies.

Sasuke gasped. Leelia? Who's Leelia? Jinkai sighed and looked towards Girardot. "Well, my work for today is done, but I'll still stay at the unit." Jinkai said.

Girardot smiled and nods his head. Alyanna and Sakura just looked at Hyle's body. "Leelia must have been his girlfriend…" Alyanna said.

Sakura went towards the flagpole and raises the Grandall flag.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle grounds…

"What? You're already dead, Hyle… You're useless!" It's Kierkess. Now, he's waiting for Sasuke to fight him, but then…

"Attention, Hellgenoss warriors! Send all of them to hell! Don't spare a single one!" He commanded the soldiers who are hiding in the strongholds near the castle itself.

Suddenly, soldiers came out from two strongholds and headed to the new Grandall stronghold. Sasuke gasped as he sees enemies.

"There are about 8 enemies coming! We have to fight them all!" Sasuke said.

Aeneas, Riese, Eurydice and Meiga heard him and headed immediately to the stronghold.

They all went outside the stronghold and charged at the enemies. Sasuke fights a man with a heavy, iron sword.

He quickly stabs the man's chest, making the man spit blood and scream in pain. The enemy hits Sasuke's right shoulder, making his shoulder shed blood and gets injured. Sasuke looked at him furiously and just kicks the enemy. The enemy gasped as he falls down on the castle's bridge. "You're a helpless fool…" Sasuke said.

Sakura fights a girl in a medium-sized Katana. Sakura giggled and attacks the girl repeatedly. The girl becomes dizzy and falls down to the ground. Sakura grabs the girl's shoulders and make her fall down the bridge too. Sakura laughs and looked at her enemy fall and scream like a baby. "It looks like I'm just too strong for you!"

Girardot easily stabs the man with a sword easily with his lance. The man screams in pain and loses consciousness easily. Girardot wipes down the sweats on his forehead and smiled. "Don't ever underestimate us…" He said.

Aeneas easily made a man with a steel fan lose consciousness easily. Aeneas just hit the guy's abdomen, and the guy coughed out blood and loses consciousness.

"These Hellgenoss warriors can be the elite group of Maletta, but they are not the elite group of the whole world!" Aeneas said.

Riese smirked and nods her head as she stabs a girl with a magical staff on her hand. The girl easily dodges it and repeatedly punches Riese's chest. Riese spits blood, which made Aeneas gasp in worry.

"I'm okay, Aeneas." She said as she stabs the enemy again. The girl gasped in pain and falls down on the ground as she loses consciousness.

Alyanna grew surprised as the woman holding a sickle on her hand tries to hit her. Alyanna blocks her attack easily with her rapier. The enemy smirked and extends her sickle to attack her. Alyanna ducks and avoided her attack again.

"You think you can make me lose just because I don't wear much armor, huh?" Alyanna said as she swirls around and use her rapier to make the enemy fly down on the air and fall down quickly.

The enemy smirked and tried to grab Alyanna's hands, but Alyanna runs away to avoid it. Suddenly, Alyanna ran towards her and kicks her feet, making her lose balance and fall from the bridge. "You see, I just can't afford to lose…" Alyanna said.

Ailian was able to extend her sickle quickly to fight the girl with a Katana and a giant shuriken on her back. "You have a very irritating face." Ailian told her. The girl gets mad and flies up but Ailian raised her sickle and attacks her in air. The girl screams in pain and spits out blood as she falls down to the floor unconscious.

Ailian sighed as she can see that the troops were defeated easily. Sasuke can see Kierkess glaring at him furiously from afar.

"I'll fight him… ugh!" He can still feel pain on his shoulder.

Sakura looked at Sasuke sadly and held his face. "Are you sure, Sasuke? You can't fight with your right shoulder injured…"

Sasuke smiled and hugs Sakura. "Don't worry; that guy only has bladed shoes as his weapon. I can beat him easily…" Sasuke said as he finally released Sakura and walked away from them.

Sakura sighed and looked at him sadly.

* * *

Sasuke finally arrived. Kierkess smirked and glared at him furiously. "There will be no light for Grandall… You shall be devoured in darkness." Kierkess said as he prepares himself.

Sasuke sighed and draws out his sword. "Hmph… You are the one who has to be devoured in darkness…" Sasuke said.

Kierkess smirked and kicks Sasuke's feet, making Sasuke lose balance. Kierkess kicks Sasuke's face, making him sputter out blood and le down to the ground.

"Feel the pain!" He said as he repeatedly kicks Sasuke's body with his bladed shoes. Sasuke screams in pain and looked at his sword sadly.

Sasuke kicks Kierkess' legs and made him fall down on the ground. Sasuke stabs Kierkess' chest, which made Kierkess fall in the ground and scream in pain.

Kierkess gets up quickly and attacks him with a flame kick. Sasuke gasped as he gets hit and falls down on the ground.

Kierkess used his bladed shoes to kick Sasuke's body repeatedly. Sasuke sputters blood and screams in pain.

Suddenly, Sasuke got his Chinese blade away from him. Sasuke gasped and tried to reach his hands but then Kierkess smirked and steps on his chest, making him get stuck.

"No, Sasuke!!!" Sakura screamed and ran towards them.

"Sakura, don't interfere… He… he might kill you!" Sasuke said as he sputters more blood.

Kierkess smirked and grabs Sasuke's sword. Sakura screams as Kierkess hits Sasuke's chest. Sasuke finally screams in pain and loses consciousness.

"Sasuke… you… you just can't lose like that! We can't lose this war!!!" Sakura cried as she squats down to touch Sasuke's face.

Kierkess laughed. "Hahaha… your damn leader is defeated, little bitch. You're sick, ignorant and selfish. You shall fall into the abyss of despair!" Kierkess said.

Sakura grabs her weapon and looked towards Kierkess furiously. "You are the one who is sick." Sakura said.

Kierkess smirked and throws the Chinese blade back to Sasuke's unconscious body.

Alyanna ran towards Sakura and stopped by at Sasuke. She was holding the medical kit. "Hey, Sakura. Are you sure you can defeat this young man? Sasuke even lost to him…" She said.

Sakura glared towards her and nods her head. "I know I can do this. This guy has some injuries from Sasuke." Sakura said.

Kierkess yawned and kicks Sakura. Sakura gasped in pain. Sakura runs away from him and hits him with her long halberd. Kierkess gets angrier and used his flying kick to attack her. Sakura screams again and stands up quickly.

Sakura repeatedly attacks him horizontally, making Kierkess paralyzed and fall down to the ground. Kierkess screams in pain as he loses unconsciousness. "No… I can't lose!" He said.

Sakura sighs in relief and faces towards Alyanna. "Did I do it?" She asked.

Alyanna raised an eyebrow and pointed her finger towards Sasuke. "Hey, will you just treat his injuries?"

Sakura smiled and went towards Sasuke. She grabs the medical kit from Alyanna and opens it to get the ointment and the plasters.

Alyanna sighed as she looked towards Sasuke. She gets the sword from his chest and cleans the stained blood with a clean piece of cloth from the medical kit.

Sakura removes Sasuke's sleeveless robe, exposing his half-naked body. Girardot and the other Grandall soldiers came towards them.

"He'll be really fine for sure." Alyanna said.

"But can he defeat the main enemy? If he can't wake up after an hour, I shall fight the main enemy then." Girardot said.

Jinkai just looked at the waters surrounding the bridge. Ailian sighed and seats down on the ground. "If Lumaria was here, then she'll be really panicking."

"How can you say that?" Girardot asked.

"Well, she has a crush on him and she has a personality which is quite annoying. It's a good thing we left her or else she might have blamed us…" Ailian replied.

Riese sighed and looked at Eurydice. "What does Sasuke have to seduce A LOT of girls?!"

"I don't know. I don't even have a little interest on him. Maybe I just can see him as a little brother!" Eurydice said.

Riese giggled. "Yeah, me too. He's only 16 years old while we're already 18." She said.

Aeneas laughed and looked at Sasuke. "Maybe because his body is flawless. Hahaha…" He said.

Riese poked Aeneas' soldier and looked at the sky. Sakura puts on the plasters after she puts the ointment on Sasuke's body. Alyanna sighed and returns Sasuke's sword on his hand. Sakura returns Sasuke's sleeveless robe on his body and grabs his body as she stands up.

The unit takes a little rest at a giant tree's shade as Sasuke is already taking a rest.

* * *

After about 25 minutes of resting at the huge shade of a tree…

Sasuke's black eyes started to open again as he can hear some whispering.

"Sasuke… are you awake?" A familiar voice spoke.

Sasuke stands up slowly and scratches his eyes. "Oh, General Girardot, W-What happened?" Sasuke asked. He was already holding his sword, which is already clean and shiny again.

Sakura smiled and held his face. "I defeated the guy who almost killed you. I'm so happy you're safe!" Sakura said.

Alyanna nods his head while Ailian went towards him. "You better go defeat the main enemy. We all know you can do it." She said.

Girardot gasped and faced towards Ailian. "But Ailian, Sasuke is injured. He just can't fight after getting knocked out!" He said.

Sasuke smiled and faced towards Girardot. "It's Okay, General Girardot. As the captain of this unit, I shall go and fight for our country no matter what…" Sasuke said.

Girardot smiled and held Sasuke's shoulder. "Okay, then. I wish you good luck…" He said

Sakura blushed and held Sasuke's face again. "Please don't let yourself die, Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura..." Sasuke said.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead gently. Alyanna gasped and jumps in joy. "I knew it! Sasuke loves her!" She said. Sakura's face turns really red and looked at Sasuke's eyes.

"No, not really… It's just that I want to thank her… Anyway, I have to go now. See you all later!" Sasuke blushed and walked away from them.

Alyanna sighed and saluted towards him. The other Grandall soldiers and even Ailian saluted. Geez, even though he is still young, he can be really a hardworking captain…

* * *

Sasuke opens the door of the castle. He can see nothing but light surrounding the place. The floor is made of crystals and water is surrounding the place. Sasuke sighed and looked at his place.

Suddenly, he hears loud footsteps coming towards him. Sasuke faced behind him and saw nobody.

"All right, All right…" It is a very familiar voice; it's as if he fought this young man before…

Sasuke gasped as he sees a red-haired young man. "Heheh… surprised, Sasuke? I'm Chester, the person you fought on the Brigand camp…" He said.

Sasuke faced towards him and draws out his sword. "Yes, I remember you. But what the hell are you doing here?"

Chester smirked and looked at his dagger. "As you can see, I must protect this country. I have this brilliant plan to put on Grandall and Dalkia each other and then rise the to power during the resulting chaos. But because of your unexpected meddling, my plans are in ruins." He said.

Chester faced towards Sasuke and glared at him furiously. "You'll pay dearly for this." He waved his dagger like a conductor's wand and pointed it towards Sasuke's face. Chester quickly ran towards Sasuke and tried to hit him with his Kingslayer dagger.

Sasuke gasped and used his sword to dodge Chester's first strike. Chester crouched and quickly stands up to attack his neck. Sasuke's neck started to bleed, which made him angrier at him.

Sasuke turns around Chester and slowly slides down his legs, making a slight spilt. Sasuke smirked and attacks Chester's left leg, making him lose balance and trip off to the ground.

Chester stands up and grabs a smoke bomb from his pocket. Sasuke gasped as he gets hit by the bomb. Chester smirked and grabs Sasuke's back, making a suplex. Sasuke spits blood and squirms in pain as he lies down in the ground.

Sasuke rises up and kicks Chester's neck. Sasuke grabs Chester's neck and sends him down to the ground. Chester squirms in pain. Sasuke waves his sword around and he attacks Chester's legs. Chester shouted in pain as he stands up again to attack him.

Sasuke smirked as he finally hits Chester's chest, making Chester sputter blood and lose consciousness. "Damn. Looks like I lost… Even so, the path that lies before you can only end in hell… I guess I'll go ahead." Chester said as he stands up and walks away from the fallen city of Untide…

Sasuke smirked and grabs the Grandall flag. He raises the flag quickly and went back to the unit.

* * *

Sasuke made it back to the main base. Sasuke smiled as he saw his teammates saluting at him.

Girardot went towards Sasuke and pats his head. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and faced towards him.

"You did it, Sasuke. We're done for today. We have to go back now to Grandall. Our missions are all complete." Girardot said.

Sasuke smiled. Suddenly, a picture of Abelia flashes on his mind. Sasuke looked at Girardot. "No, we can't go back yet without Abelia. We must go to Dalkia to see how Abelia is doing. I know most of you are worried on her." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled while Riese and Aeneas looked at each other. Eurydice smiled happily and walked towards him.

"If Abelia is in danger, we have to finish off Dalkia ourselves…" Sasuke said.

Girardot chuckled and pats Sasuke's head. "You're a good captain of the unit, Sasuke. Okay, then… We'll proceed to Dalkia now. There's no time to waste!"

The whole unit saluted towards Girardot and went to the carriage. Girardot went back on his horse. The horses started to run again, as they start off another mission…

…a mission not only to help a friend, but a mission that will stop this war…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, this is such a VERY LONG chapter. This is the reason why I hadn't updated quickly. I promise to update the next chapter soon. Please leave a review, just no flames and harsh words or else you'll really regret it (I'm serious).


	12. Chapter 11: The Klessirpemdo

**A/N: **Hey, this is me again! Hi! Hehe… now it's time to unveil the new chapter. All right, this chapter is based on Chronicle 11, where you'll have your final battle with the Klessirpemdo and Luna.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCIII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

The Holy Sword

Chapter Eleven: The Klessirpemdo

Dalkia is burning in flames. Sasuke looked at the Carriage's window as he can see some corpses of Dalkia soldiers devoured in flames. Sakura looked Sasuke happily.

"You must be really worried on Abelia…" Sakura said.

Sasuke faced towards Sakura. "Of course; even though Abelia left the unit, she is still a member of this unit…" He replied.

Eurydice smiled and nods her head. "I just hope she's okay."

Lumaria stands up and went towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I'm just wondering… who's Abelia-san?" She asked.

Sasuke smiled and chuckled. "She's the sharpest woman in the Parousia Military Academy. She became a member of this unit too but Emperor Strife ordered her to destroy Dalkia herself." Sasuke replied.

Lumaria smiled and faced at the window. Suddenly, the horses stopped walking as they reached Dalkia's forest, which has still a few more strongholds. Sasuke looked at the window and saw a lady with golden curly sides hairstyle. Sasuke gasped and went down the carriage.

"It's Abelia!" Sasuke told them. Eurydice smiled and proceeded nest to him. The others just proceeded after her.

As they reached outside, Abelia was panting really hard and she looks quite injured. Girardot went down his horse and walked towards Abelia. Sasuke and Eurydice ran towards Abelia while the others just looked around the place.

Lumaria sighed and glared at Abelia sternly. '_That must be Abelia-san…'_ She thought.

"Hey, Abelia! Are you alright?" Eurydice asked.

Abelia stands up slowly and faced towards Girardot. She breathes deeply and pants repeatedly. "T-The capital in front of me… and I don't know what to do… Onhent Dalkia… Roin…"

Girardot smiled. "Save your thanks to Sasuke. He just told us to come here and see you." He said proudly.

Abelia blushed shyly and faced towards Sasuke. "General Girardot… Sasuke… I… I never asked of you… to… to help me…" She said.

Sasuke smiled and held her hand. "You don't have to say that, Abelia. You're still a part of the unit. We just can't leave you behind." He said.

Eurydice grabs the medical kit from Alyanna's hands and went towards Abelia. "Well, I'll just take care of her, Sasuke." Eurydice said.

Abelia went towards Eurydice and smiled at her. "Eurydice, I just miss you so much. Ugh, even my units can't do it… Notus and Ishtar are both sent back to Grandall again because of their critical conditions…" She said.

"So you're now alone on taking on the last strongholds of Dalkia here?" Girardot asked.

Abelia sighed and nods her head. "Yes, they are only five strongholds left until we reach Revless…" Abelia said.

Sasuke smirked and looked at the strongholds. "Well, Abelia will just stay here and take a rest with Eurydice then as we take care of these…" Sasuke said.

"Jinkai and I will also stay here with these two ladies. We'll be waiting for you here in the main base." Girardot said as he puts the giant stick with a Grandall flag on it.

Sasuke smiled and nods his head. "Okay, then… General Girardot…" Sasuke replied as they proceeded to the first stronghold.

Unlike the other missions, the strongholds are arranged diagonally. There are 4 major strongholds and a main stronghold. Even though it looks like there are only a few enemies, this mission is not as easy as Sasuke thought. They have to occupy the first stronghold to arrive to the second stronghold.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the main stronghold, Luna is standing and holding a radio phone. A squeaky voice suddenly spoke from the radio phone.

"Ready, guys?" It was Aege, as Luna expected.

"So these guys just don't want to give up, huh?" Heal-do replied. Luna smirked as she knew her unit is ready to fight them.

Lupi smirked and held her lance. "It's been a while since we've had the challenge." She said.

Luna presses a button on the radio phone and spoke. "This is the final battle, guys! You who control all creation! Draw out your true swords!" She told them.

They all raised their new weapons inside their strongholds. There is one lady in one stronghold, and unlike their previous encounters with Grandall, their swords look more powerful.

* * *

Sasuke opens the door of the first stronghold. "Well, who wants to go inside and defeat the enemy?" Sasuke asked them.

Leraje smiled and bowed towards him. "I'll fight now. This time, I promise I could help." He said. Leraje walked towards the stronghold's entrance.

Lumaria faced towards Sasuke. "Um… Sasuke-kun… I'll just accompany him as a Halteese soldier." Lumaria said.

Sasuke nods his head. "Do as you wish, Lumaria. If Leraje loses, you'll just fight the enemy." He said, handing over Lumaria the Grandall flag.

Sakura smiled. "Good Luck to you two." Sakura said.

Lumaria smiles and proceeds inside.

Inside the stronghold, Leraje can feel fire burning. Leraje sighed and wipes off the sweats on his forehead.

Suddenly, a red-haired lady with heavy armor appeared. She is holding a different kind of lance, the Blazecleaver.

Lumaria gasped in fear and moved away from Leraje.

"I am Lupi of the Klessirpemdo! I am the fires of hell. You won't stand against my sword." She said as she looks at Leraje sternly.

Leraje smirked and drew out his Fallen Antler Rapier. "Is there no other solution to this?"

Lupi's lance started to be covered in flames. Leraje gasped and moved right to dodge Lupi's first attack. Leraje kicks Lupi's back, making her fall down on the ground.

Lupi stands up quickly and attacks him. Leraje screams in pain. Lupi tried to grab Leraje's hand for a throw but Leraje used his rapier to dodge the throw attack.

Leraje went away from Lupi, making her confused. "So, are you going to give up now?"

Suddenly, Leraje stabs Lupi's back, making her sputter out blood and fall down the ground. "You should watch your back…" Leraje said.

Lupi gasped and looked at the window sadly. "L-Luna… forgive me…" She said as she loses consciousness.

Lumaria sighed in relief as the place stopped burning in flames. Leraje smiled and bows down. "You can raise the Grandall flag now. Sasuke and the others can now proceed." Leraje said.

Lumaria chuckles and went towards the flagpole. She looked at the Grandall flag she was holding and raised it gently.

Suddenly, Sasuke came with the others. Leraje smiled and went towards him. Sakura looked towards Lupi's unconscious body.

"This girl is quite tough. What shall we do to them?" Leraje asked.

Sasuke smiled as two Grandall soldiers came. "We just came to arrest them as Strife ordered us to." A Grandall soldier said.

The other one grabs Lupi's body away towards their carriage. Sasuke sighed. Strife is really changing.

Aeneas grabs his lance and looked at Sasuke. "Riese and I will just proceed in the next stronghold. We'll just raise the Grandall flag when we're done." He said.

Riese smiled and grabs Aeneas' hand. Sasuke nods his head. "Okay, then. We're counting on both of you." He said.

* * *

The next stronghold is surrounded with water. Aeneas and Riese know that this is another effect of the Klessirpemdo's powers. The floor is slippery, as if it is covered in ice.

Aeneas looked at his lance. "I'll fight her, Riese. You'll just stay here." Aeneas said.

Suddenly, a blue-haired girl appeared. Unlike their previous encounters, she's wearing a better dress and she even has her true powerful weapon, the Leviathan.

"Hey, I have the same weapon as her, Aeneas. I'll just defeat her." Riese said.

Heal-so smirked and showed off her UGLY face to the two. "I am Heal-do of the Klessirpemdo. I am the water of origin. Your sword lacks conviction. You cannot defeat me! Well, I rather fight the guy with the lance. He looks stronger anyway." She said as she plays with her swords.

'_Heheh, I'll beat this guy easily since he's slower than that little girl there.'_ Heal-do thought.

Aeneas sighed and held his lance to prepare for the fight. "Okay, then." He replied.

Heal-do chuckles and rolled her body to attack Aeneas quickly. Aeneas screams in pain and his body slides quickly near the edge. Aeneas quickly goes up but then Heal-do ran to attack him again. Aeneas falls down on the water, which made him lose the battle. The water looks very deep, which made Riese worried.

"You, what have you done?!" Riese asked furiously.

"What, now I beat that pathetic boyfriend of yours then I shall make you drown in the water too!" Heal-do said in her little squeaky voice.

Riese grabs Aeneas unconscious body on the water and lays his body down in the floor of ice to make him safe. Heal-do started making faces.

"You think just because I have the same weapon as yours, you can defeat me easily, you ugly, annoying, random-named idiot!" Riese said as she grabs her wave swords.

Heal-do gasped and glared at her furiously. "Grr… Heal-do is a pretty name! ARRGH!"

Riese smirked and went towards her back to attack. Heal-do screams like a baby. Then Riese moved her sword vertically, which make her stab Heal-do's abdomen and make Heal-do fly in mid air.

Riese grabs Heal-do's body and attacks her head. Heal-do feels pain in her head, which make her touch her head in pain. Riese chuckled as she sees another opening. Suddenly, Riese finally stabs heal-do's chest, making her cough up blood and lose consciousness.

Riese sighs in relief and grabs the Grandall flag. She looked at it happily and raises it on the flag pole. She went towards Aeneas to see how he is doing now.

Suddenly, Aeneas' eyes started to open again. His whole body is drenched in water. He can see Riese looking at her happily.

"I… defeated her, Aeneas. And you're okay too. I was so worried that I didn't even have a scratch from her!" Riese smiles.

Aeneas never saw her smile like that before. It's like, too beautiful… or too cute. "Oh, that's good." Aeneas rises up his body. Then he sees Sasuke and the others walking towards them.

"Is Aeneas okay?" Sasuke asked.

Riese faced towards Sasuke and nods her head. Leraje looked at Heal-do's unconscious body, which is being held by the Grandall soldier again.

"This girl is going in the dungeons with her friend. Strife really wants them to be in prison." The other Grandall told Sasuke.

Leraje moves his glasses and faced towards Sasuke. "You know what I think I noticed something from the enemies today…"

Sasuke looked towards him. "What?"

"Well, the first enemy is using fire to defeat me, while this girl is using water to defeat them. It's like they are controlling the four elements of creation… First, fire… Then water, it can be said that the next enemies are using the powers of wind and earth."

Lumaria raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure? There are five enemies, not just four…"

"Yes, there are five enemies… but only four are using those powers. Probably the last one is the leader… or the heart." Leraje replied.

Riese smiles and grabs Aeneas' hand to stand up. Sasuke smirked. "Now I know who I am going to fight again, for the third time… It's Luna again. Argh… Can she ever give up?" Sasuke said.

"Don't be too arrogant again, Sasuke. I notice that these girls are using their true swords. And they are stronger now…" Riese said.

Leraje and Lumaria nod their heads. Sakura smiles and went towards Alyanna. "Well, Sakura has something to ask, Sasuke." Alyanna said.

Sasuke smiled and went towards her. "What is it?"

"Um… can I defeat the next enemy?" Sakura asked shyly.

Sasuke chuckled and held Sakura's right hand. "Of course you can. Alyanna will go with you." Sasuke said as he hands Alyanna the Grandall flag.

"Just raise this Grandall flag to let us know you're done." Sasuke said.

Alyanna and Sakura nod their heads and proceeded. Ailian smirked and looked at the two. "Well, that means Meiga and I will go to the next one after those two, right?"

Sasuke nods his head and smiles happily. "Yes. I'll take care of the main boss. I know she wants her revenge anyway." Sasuke said.

* * *

Inside the stronghold, Alyanna and Sakura can feel a very string breeze blowing. "So Leraje was right. These enemies are using the elements of the world… This enemy must have been using wind…" Alyanna said.

Sakura smiled. Suddenly, a girl with short, yellow-green hair appears. She looks familiar for Alyanna, since she fought her before. This time, as Alyanna notices it, she is wearing more revealing assassin-like clothes and she is holding a weird kind of Kunais.

"Watch out, Sakura. This girl is quite fast…" Alyanna whispered towards her.

"I am Elua of the Klessirpemdo. I am the wind of creation. I can not lose against you." Elua said.

Sakura scratches her head and grabs her Halberd. "This is gonna be great!"

Elua forms Ninjutsu seals and fire comes out from her mouth. Sakura moves left to dodge it and attack her back part, making her scream in pain.

Sakura moves her Halberd like a paintbrush and repeatedly attacks Elua, making her paralyzed in pain and fall down on the ground.

The wind is like moving her away from her, but luckily her long-ranged weapon still reached her to attack her again. Elua screamed in pain.

After standing up from the ground, Elua jumps like a ninja and tries to hit Sakura. Unfortunately, Sakura crouches. Sakura hits Elua's back, making her scream in pain and fall in the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Luna… I… I can't hold them back…" Elua said.

Sakura breathes deeply and wipes off the sweats from her forehead as she holds her Hyup do gently. "That girl is quite tough."

"Yep…" Alyanna went towards the flagpole and raised the flag quickly.

Suddenly, the group finally went inside. Sasuke saw Elua's unconscious body being carried by the Grandall soldiers.

"Three down, two to go…" Sasuke said.

Sakura went towards Sasuke and hugged him gently. Lumaria looked at her in envy.

Lumaria headed towards them. "This time is not good for public display of affection, Sakura-san…" Lumaria said in envy.

Sakura blushes. "Oh, sorry… hehe… I just feel safe with him…" Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled and held Sakura's shoulder. "It's okay, Lumaria… we're not in a very difficult mission." Sasuke said.

Ailian smirked and headed towards the next stronghold. Meiga smiled towards Sasuke and waved his hand. "We shall be going now, Sasuke…" Meiga said.

Sasuke waves his hand back. "Okay. Just raise the flag when you're done, okay?"

* * *

The next stronghold is really strange for Ailian. "The girl here must be using earth then…" Ailian said as she draws out her sickle.

Meiga nodded his head. They can feel a little earthquake from the ground and it gets stronger as they hear louder footsteps.

A little girl in pigtails and heavy armor appeared. She has a ragged cape and has a childish face…

"I am Aege of the Klessirpemdo! I am the earth of foundation. You shall not pass!" She said.

Ailian smirked and her sickle became longer. "At least you're not gonna run away… little girl." Ailian said.

Aege ran towards her and attacks her but Ailian crouches to dodge it. Ailian extends her sickle and ties Aege's body. Aege screams in pain as she gets hit by Ailian's punch.

Aege stands up quickly but then Ailian ties her sickle around Aege's neck to strangle her. Aege coughs out blood as Ailian releases her.

Ailian went away from her and extends her sickle to attack her abdomen vertically. Aege screams in pain and falls down on the ground.

After Aege gets up, Ailian extends her sickle and ties Aege's body again. This time, Ailian made Aege fly up in the air with her sickle and quickly sends her down.

"You… shall… not… pass…" Aege said weakly.

As Ailian expected, Aege screams in pain and loses consciousness. Meiga went towards the flagpole quickly to raise the Grandall flag.

"Well, that means this mission is going to be finished sooner…" Ailian said.

Sasuke and the others finally came. The Grandall soldiers came again and grab Aege's body.

"Four down, one to go… Luna, you just hate to lose, huh?" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura smiled. "So who will accompany you this time, Sasuke?" She asked.

Lumaria sighed and hoped it was her time. Sasuke held Sakura's face and chuckles. "Of course… you'll be coming with me…" Sasuke said sweetly.

Lumaria slaps her forehead and glared at Sakura furiously. Sasuke and Sakura went towards the next stronghold.

"I'll go now with her, guys. Just wait for us at the main stronghold." Sasuke said.

The two got away quickly. Alyanna smiled and jumps around the room. "Hehehe… Sasuke has a girlfriend… Hehehe…"

Ailian giggled. Lumaria's jaw dropped, since she never saw Ailian like that before…

"Don't be so ridiculous, Alyanna. Sasuke is just being nice to her…" Leraje said.

"Yeah, yeah… I know I can be so silly… hehe… Well, we shall be going now then. I know General Girardot is worried about us…" Alyanna replied.

"Okay, then… let's go." Aeneas said. The group went away and waited for Sasuke at the main stronghold. Everyone is counting on Sasuke… everyone counts on him to end this war… anyway, this war is almost over, since Dalkia has a few strongholds left…

* * *

As Sasuke and Sakura gets inside the stronghold, they can see waters surrounding the battle field. Luna is seating and looking at the sun.

Sakura just stayed behind while Sasuke went towards her. Luna stands up and faced towards him. Her weapon is really different… what's that sword?

"So you've come. This time, it will not be the same unlike our previous encounters, see can if you defeat…" She pointed that blue sword towards him. "…this sword!"

Sasuke drew out his blade and smirked. "Hmph. Don't get too cocky…" Sasuke said.

Luna jumps and kicks him off. Sasuke was hit quickly… that sword is making her strong… what is that? Sasuke stands up from the ground and moved left to dodge Luna's body roll attack.

Sasuke kicks her back, making her scream in pain and fall down on the ground. Sasuke kicks her feet as he wanted to remain Luna lying down on the ground. Sasuke stabs her back, making Luna scream again.

Luna stands up and glares at Sasuke furiously. "Bastard!" She twirls her sword to attack him but Sasuke used his sword to block that attack. Sasuke crouches down and attacks Luna's Abdomen, making her paralyzed and fall down on the ground again.

Sasuke smirked and finally stabs her chest. Luna gasped as she spits out blood.

Sakura headed towards the flagpole to raise the Grandall flag. Sasuke knew this mission will be over quick. Luna gets mad and punches the floor. She grabs that strange sword and hides it on her pocket.

Two Grandall soldiers came and grabs Luna's body. Luna started whining. "Why… Why can't I win?! No… Waaah!" As the Grandall soldiers carry her towards the carriage going back to Grandall, Luna suddenly loses consciousness.

Sasuke sighed and hides his sword again on his belt. Sakura went towards him. "So Strife just imprisoned them… Well, so we're heading to Dalkia's capital really soon." Sakura said.

Sasuke nods his head and went outside the stronghold. Sakura follows him. "Yes, Sakura… but we better Ask Abelia where can we go to reach Revless…" Sasuke said. Sakura nods her head. The two went back to the main stronghold, knowing that the group is waiting for them.

* * *

At the main stronghold…

"Sasuke-kun! You're back! I knew you can defeat that Luna-girl. You're so great and—" Lumaria's speech was cut by Ailian, who covers her mouth.

Sasuke went towards Abelia while Sakura just went towards Alyanna to tell what happened. Abelia looks better now. Eurydice was sitting on the carriage beside Abelia and Jinkai. Girardot was on his horse.

"Abelia, We'll be proceeding to Revless at noon." Sasuke said.

Abelia smiled and looked towards him. "Yes. Revless is just beyond this place. I just want to warn all of you that Revless has a lot of warriors." Abelia said.

"There's nothing to worry, Abelia. I'm sure we'll defeat them easily. I'm ready to fight Queen Aurelia…" Sasuke said.

Girardot chuckles and went towards Sasuke. "Yes, Sasuke. I know this war is going to be over soon… now who wants to eat some barbeque? We still have a lot of food inside the carriage!" Girardot said.

The entire unit cheered with joy. Another mission was complete again, and they reunite again with Abelia. But what is in store on Revless? Do Revless have strong or weak enemies?

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, this chapter is done… Sheesh, I even finished it in my own birthday today… well, the next chapter is based from Chronicle 12! I'm almost done on the first part of CotS. Please try to leave a review but flames are still unacceptable and discouraged… That's all for now… I'll just update soon!


	13. Chapter 12: Not Yet The End

**/N: **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! I'm a senior high school student now so I'm really busy with school! Okay, this is the twelfth chapter of the story. Well, I'm almost at the second part… THE GRANDALL REBELS! There's where the fun starts! Now it's time to show you this chapter. I hope you'll all enjoy! 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in the story, even SCIII, COTS, NAMCO, etc… but my OC's are original.

* * *

The Holy Sword

Chapter Twelve: Not Yet The End

Sasuke can see the sun hiding from the clouds at the top center of the sky. It's already noon and they already arrived at Revless, capital of Dalkia.

The whole group is standing inside their main base, and General Girardot can't stop babbling about what to do. Sasuke was absent-minded. He knew this war is going to end this day… and he will make Strife happy again and even make the residents of Grandall live in peace again.

Girardot finally finished his long speech and walked towards Sasuke.

"This is the final battle, Sasuke. The war will soon be over. This is your time to change the future. Don't you die before me then!" He said proudly.

Sasuke smiled and nods his head. He looked at Dalkia's surroundings. He can see some soldiers standing by near their strongholds.

"It may seem that these Dalkia soldiers are prepared to fight us…" Abelia said.

Sasuke nods his head in agreement. Abelia smiled towards him and grabs her weapons. "Well, let's go now before they attack us…" She said.

Sasuke smirked. "Okay, then." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle grounds…

Queen Aurelia is seating on the throne while her bodyguard Roin walking around the place.

"They got Luna. Tch. Useless girl…" Roin said.

"Hmph. How dare Chester and Luna allow themselves to be defeated without my permission? The Dalkian Queen herself brings judgment upon your filthy swine." Queen Aurelia said furiously.

Suddenly, a familiar man appeared and looked at the Grandall unit from afar.

"Damn you, Grandall… you'll pay for what you have done to my troops! I'll tear each one of you apart!!!" It is him again, Kierkess. Right now, he is very angry at Grandall… he wants revenge…

Roin smirked and looked at the soldiers surrounding the whole capital. "Kierkess?! Heh… that's some reinforcement... Oh, well. I'll let you live until we've crushed Grandall." Roin said.

Aurelia smirked and draws out her sickle. "Onhent Dalkia! Death and Destruction to Grandall!!!" She said proudly.

The Dalkia soldiers started to move towards the Grandall soldiers. Kierkess started moving too.

Sasuke can see some soldiers riding horses coming towards them. "Well, it seems that they are quite impatient on fighting us." Sasuke said.

"Let's fight them before they occupy our strongholds." Abelia said.

Girardot nods his head and ordered the unit to defeat all enemies. The whole unit ran towards the soldiers while holding their weapons.

Sasuke was fighting a man with a dagger. Sasuke knew he uses bombs so he easily dodged the man's attack. Sasuke stabs the man's neck, making the man face away from him.

Sasuke grabs the man's neck and made him fall down the ground. The enemy ran quickly and tried to hit Sasuke, but Sasuke dodges the attack with his sword.

Sasuke then attacks the man, and the man slipped on the floor and falls down on the ground unconscious.

Sakura faced towards him as she hits a girl's head, defeating that girl. Sakura smiled and cheers in victory. "Well, these enemies are not so bad, are they?" Sakura said.

Alyanna giggled as she puts the enemy down to the ground. Alyanna swirls around the place and bowed. "Well, duh… we defeated the elite unit, the Klessirpemdo." Alyanna said.

Sasuke nods his head as he defeats another enemy, which is about to stab Lumaria with her Chinese Sword. Lumaria squealed and clapped her hands. "You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!" She said happily. Sasuke smirked in reply.

Sasuke looked around the place and sees a silver-haired young man with black armor. He has these familiar blades on his shoes, and has a familiar face and what's with the cool eye patch?

"It's you again, Kierkess…" Sasuke said sternly.

It was Kierkess, the Maletta officer he defeated once a few days ago. Kierkess laughed like a mad man. "Ahahahaha! Here I come, Grandall!" He shouted.

Kierkess pointed his armored finger to Sasuke. "You bastard! How could you defeat me and MY king Chester! You'll pay… You wanna die that badly?!" He said in a mad tone.

Sakura gasped and stepped away from Sasuke. Sasuke pointed his sword on him. "Hmph. I'll end this up quickly…" Sasuke said.

Kierkess smirked and made a flying kick. Sasuke crouched and dodged it. Kierkess faced away from him and kicked his head. Sasuke gasped and sputtered out blood. Kierkess twirls and made a flaming dropkick. Sasuke crouched again to avoid the high hit. Sasuke smirked and hits Kierkess' abdomen. Kierkess screamed and falls down on the ground.

As Kierkess is about to get up, Sasuke twirled his sword until it became surrounded with flames. Kierkess finally gets up but gets quickly hit by the unblockable of the Chinese Blade. Kierkess' body armor broke into pieces, exposing his chain mail. Kierkess sputtered out more blood and loses consciousness at the grassy ground.

Sasuke sighed and stepped away from him. Abelia glared at Sasuke sternly and pointed her sword on Kierkess' neck. "What, Sasuke? Why can't you kill him?" She asked.

Sasuke remained silent and made another step. Sakura went towards him to comfort him.

"I will kill him for you, so that this sadistic little boy will finally get what he deserves!" Abelia said.

Sasuke sighed and faced towards her. "We better just imprison him. He can be a good fighter too. We can change his cold heart, you know." Sasuke said.

Abelia gasped and blushed a bit. Suddenly, two Grandall Soldiers came to get Kierkess' unconscious, wounded body. Sasuke sighed as he watched over them. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's right arm and looked at his face.

"You look tired." Sakura said.

Lumaria looked towards Sakura with great envy. "Of course we're all tired, Sakura-chan. But it's just too bad we can't take a rest in the middle of a war." She said, showing a fake smile.

Alyanna nodded her head and uses a white cloth to clean her rapier. Sasuke closed his eyes and looked towards Sakura. "Don't worry, I'm just very sad about the people who died. Even though they are enemies, they still have a right to live a happy life." Sasuke said.

Aeneas smiled and held Riese's shoulder. "Yeah… it's just too bad we're experiencing a bloody war." He said.

Abelia sighed and went towards Sasuke. "Oh… alright, I understand…" She said.

* * *

At the castle of Dalkia…

Roin walked formally towards Aurelia. Aurelia sighed. "So what now, Roin? How many soldiers have been killed by those worthless Grandall soldiers?" She asked.

Roin laughed. "That useless puppet Kierkess died… he's useless too, huh?" He said.

Aurelia stood up furiously and held her sickle tight. "Hmph. Now how's that 'dog' Chester? Are the Dalkia soldiers punishing him hard?"

Roin walked around the room as he puts his lance behind him. "The Dalkia soldiers are doing their best on punishing him. Hmph. That's what he gets for his useless plans." Roin said.

Aurelia laughed like an evil witch. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Roin smirked and faced towards the window.

Meanwhile, at the Dalkia castle's dungeons…

Chester is tied in chains, half-naked and his body very sweaty.

"AAAGH!" Chester screamed in pain. The male Dalkia soldier with a sword and a small shield repeatedly attacks his bare chest.

Chester spits out blood and tears started to fall from his blue eyes. "Kierkess… I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"WHAT?! YOU LIKE CRINKLES?!?! You can't get any food here!" The male soldier with a Chinese sword said.

Chester shed more tears. "I'm sorry… Those damn soldiers are just… ruining my brilliant plan…" He said weakly.

Suddenly, Roin enters the dungeons. Chester hissed and glared at him furiously. "If both you and the queen die, I'll leave this kingdom." He said.

Roin smirked. "But if we win against Grandall, we will kill you." He said.

Chester growled and closed his eyes to relax for a while.

* * *

At the Grandall's main base, the soldiers lay down Kierkess' body on the carriage. Suddenly, Kierkess wakes up again. His sight is very blurry. "Uh… where am I?" He asked. He looked around himself and sees he is half-naked. Both his arms and legs are tied with a rope.

A Grandall soldier went towards him. "You're taken to be a prisoner in Grandall as Commander Sasuke said so." He replied.

Kierkess hissed and struggled to be free. "Ugh! T-That bastard!" He shouted as he continued struggling.

The Grandall soldier called his comrade to hold Kierkess' body to calm him down. Kierkess continued shouting in anger and tears flowing down from his eyes. The Grandall soldier tried their best to hold his body. And finally, Kierkess lost consciousness again.

* * *

Abelia looked around the place and sees two female Dalkia soldiers standing near the castle. Sasuke and the others finally have done occupying the strongholds. 

"There are two soldiers ahead." Abelia said.

Sasuke looked at the two soldiers and nodded his head. "Okay. Now who wants to beat those girls?" Sasuke asked.

But then suddenly, the two soldiers headed towards them. Aeneas hurried towards them and hits the girl with a silver lance using his Pilum Muralis.

The Girl jumped. "What do you want?" she asked as she hits Aeneas. Luckily, Aeneas used his lance to dodge her attack. Aeneas hits her and makes her fly in air. He rotated his lance, making the girl dizzy and feel a lot of damage at her back.

Meanwhile, the other girl with an ugly face and wields a sword and shield came near Meiga. Meiga grabs his Katana out and dodged the girl's first strike.

Meiga ran quickly and stabs the girl's abdomen vertically, making the girl fly in the air. The girl screamed like a baby as Meiga hits her again.

The girl stood up slowly and charged towards Meiga. Meiga moved right, dodging the girl's attack.

Meiga stabbed the girl's chest. The girl sputters blood and lost consciousness.

Meiga raised his sword in pride and smiled. "I am the victor of this match." He said.

At Aeneas' battle, the girl, because of the damage at her spine, lost consciousness as Aeneas hits her back again.

Aeneas placed his lance behind and sighed in relief. Suddenly, he saw a long-haired man in heavy armor and lance coming towards them. "An enemy!" Aeneas said.

It was Roin, Queen Aurelia's bodyguard. Roin smirked. "Holy war? Hmph. Don't make me laugh."

Sasuke drew out his blade but Abelia grabbed his hand. "I'll fight him for now. You and Sakura should go inside the castle as I fight this man." Abelia said, drawing her sword and shield.

Sasuke smiled and nodded his head. "Oh, okay." He faced towards Sakura and proceeded towards the castle. "Let's go, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and proceeded. Lumaria's eyes widened in envy. "But whaddabout me?"

Alyanna faced towards her and held her shoulder. "You can't go inside. It's really dangerous." Alyanna said.

Lumaria pouted. Eurydice and Riese giggled from the Back while Meiga, Leraje and Aeneas are having a chat while resting. Ailian and Girardot are having a little chat about the war.

Alyanna smiled and placed her hands on her waist. "The two of them are really strong! I know both of them can do this… I know Sasuke will help us end this war!" Alyanna said.

Girardot looked towards Sasuke and Sakura proudly. He was happy that the baby birds he raised are starting to grow up and fly by themselves…

* * *

Abelia raised her sword. "I'll defeat you, Roin…" She said.

Roin smirked. "Abelia, so you're here again… you can never beat me!" Roin said as he pointed his lance Sacrifice towards her. Abelia charged towards Roin and stabbed his abdomen. Roin gasped in pain and tried to attack Abelia repeatedly with his lance, but Abelia used her shield to dodge his attack.

Abelia twitched in the pain she's feeling from her spiked shield. She growled, charged towards Roin and hit Roin's repeatedly with her shield.

Abelia stood up again and raised her sword towards up. Roin stood up and grasped his head in pain. Abelia's sword got covered in lightning and the lightning from her sword hit Roin's body. Toin twitched in the pain and lied on the floor unconscious.

Abelia went towards Roin and looked at Roin's pale body. "Hmph. He's dead." She said.

Suddenly, Abelia heard claps from the unit. Abelia smiled and bowed.

"Now that's really the pride of the Academy, Abelia Schillfelt!" Eurydice said.

Ailian smiled. "I wonder what's her inspiration…" She said.

Abelia blushed as a picture of Sasuke pops in her mind. Lumaria sighed and sat on the grassy ground. "Awww, now I'm worried about Sasuke!" She said.

Alyanna faced towards Lumaria. "There's nothing to worry, Lumaria. He's the commander…" She said.

Abelia smirked and placed her hands on her waist. "Yeah, also, Sasuke is really strong… He can really defeat Queen Aurelia." Abelia said.

Eurydice giggled as she whispered towards Riese, "There Abelia goes again, in her 'Pro-Sasuke' mode."

Riese laughed and faced towards Aeneas. Aeneas blushed and waved his hand towards her. Meiga and Leraje continued chatting about their weapons: the katana and the rapier.

* * *

The two finally arrived inside the castle.

The Castle was dim and spacious. It was only lit by some torches, and there she is. Queen Aurelia stood in front of the throne, looking at the ceiling, both her eyes closed. Sakura gasped and stepped away. Sasuke walked towards the Queen of Dalkia; His hand holding his sword tight.

As Aurelia heard Sasuke's footsteps, she opened her eyes and faced towards Sasuke. She glared at Sasuke furiously. Sasuke remained silent and glared at her sternly.

"Worthless servant of Strife, you shall pay with your blood… " She pointed her Black Widow sickle towards him. "…For daring to defy me!" She said furiously.

Sasuke pointed his sword towards her. "Very well then, Queen of Dalkia… Let's fight!" Sasuke said.

Aurelia smirked and stretched her sickle. She tried to make a horizontal attack. Sasuke used his sword's blade to dodge her attack. Sasuke twirled around and tried to kick Aurelia, but she crouched down to dodge the attack. Sasuke hissed as Aurelia hits Sasuke's shoulder with her sickle. Sasuke twitched with the pain, making him a little paralyzed. Aurelia smirked. "Does it hurt, filthy peasant?" Aurelia mocked him.

Sakura gasped and hid behind the wall nearby. "SASUKE!" She screamed in worry.

Aurelia glared towards Sakura. "So you're friend came with you… After I finished with you, I'll kill this girl next." She said, facing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke breathed deeply and stood up. "I won't give up… I won't let you defeat us… I… I won't let you kill Sakura!!!" Sasuke said.

Aurelia laughed maniacally and tried to hit Sasuke again, but Sasuke moved quickly towards the left to dodge her attack.

Aurelia got furious and stretched her sickle towards Sasuke to hit him. Sasuke jumped up to dodge her attack and Sasuke jump-kicked Aurelia's head. Aurelia felt pain on her head. She fell on the ground, grasping her head in pain. Sasuke ran towards her and stabbed Aurelia's chest. "Goodbye, Queen of Dalkia." Sasuke said, showing a smirk on his face.

Aurelia's eyes widened as blood started oozing out from her chest. "It can't be… I'm the Queen! I can't fall to the hands of you! Damn you! Damn youuuu!!!" She shouted. She twitched in pain and finally closed her eyes as she lost her life.

Sasuke stood up and breathed deeply. Sakura smiled and ran towards him. "Sasuke! You did it! The war's over!!!" Sakura said, wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and hugged her back. "We better go now. The others must be really excited to know about this…" Sasuke said."

Sakura raised the Grandall flag on the castle, signaling the others to go inside.

* * *

Outside the castle, Abelia smiled as she saw the Grandall Flag. 

Alyanna jumped in joy. "Yes! I knew this is gonna happen!" She said childishly.

Lumaria crossed her hands and smiled. "The war's over… Sasuke-kun, you're really our hero…" She muttered.

Girardot, Aeneas, Riese and the others stopped resting. Girardot walked towards the castle and raised his lance in glory.

"Let's go inside and celebrate our victory!" Girardot said.

All of them cheered in joy and went towards inside.

* * *

Sasuke's injuries have been plastered by Sakura as she ripped off a Dalkian curtain to cover his wounds.

The other members of the unit finally got inside. Lumaria is the first one to run towards Sasuke while the others just proceeded.

"Sasuke-kun! MY HERO!" Lumaria squealed happily.

Sasuke blushed and faced towards Sakura. "Is the war really over, Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura just smiled and nodded her head. Girardot went towards Sasuke and patted his head. "Of course, Sasuke. Peace reigns the world again… and it's all because of you." Girardot said.

Sasuke shed tears of joy and hugged Sakura. Sakura giggled. Lumaria pouted and became envious again.

Alyanna, Eurydice, Ailian and Abelia just laughed.

"Cheer up, Lumaria. At least you're still safe." Ailian said, patting Lumaria's shoulder.

Lumaria sighed. "Oh well… It's always like this." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Riese went towards Aeneas and hugged him tight. Aeneas blushed and hugged her back. "What was that for?" Aeneas asked shyly.

Riese smiled. "N-Nothing, really… I'm just happy that this war is already over…" She said.

Meiga looked towards them and winked towards Aeneas. Aeneas sweatdropped. "What was that for, Meiga?" He asked.

Meiga chuckled as he walked towards Sasuke. The other members of the unit are around Sasuke, chattering about their victory against Dalkia.

Ailian went towards Sasuke and patted his shoulder. "You did a good job, Commander Sasuke…" Ailian said.

Girardot smiled and lend his hand. Sasuke and Girardot shook their hands. "We are all very proud of you." Girardot said.

Abelia blushed a bit and smiled. She held Sasuke's hand and bowed in front of him. "Thank you very much, Sasuke. I should've survived this war without you. How can I even repay you?"

Sasuke showed a rare smile. Sakura smiled too while Lumaria sighed and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to repay me Abelia. You're really welcome." Sasuke said.

Alyanna smiled and raised her hand in triumph. "So, what shall we do now?! Let's Celebrate!!!" She shouted in joy.

Aeneas and Riese went towards them. The whole unit raised their hands in pride and cheered with joy.

Then The unit went back to the carriages and traveled back to Grandall.

It's really a happy day for them… But is Everything really over? How about Emperor Strife? How about Chester? Kierkess? Luna?

* * *

Yes, everything's not over…

At the Dalkian Castle's Dungeons, the chains from the wall are broken. Chester struggled to make himself free. He grabbed his dagger and forcefully destroyed the chains.

Chester twitched in anger as he heard the joyful cheer of the unit. Chester grabbed his other clothes and puts them on quickly. He breathed hardly and kept his dagger. Chester held his wounded shoulder and slowly walked away.

"Everything is not over, Sasuke… you'll pay… you'll pay for destroying my plans. You'll go to Hell… Now, the next person I shall use is your own master, Sasuke…

…

…

EMPEROR STRIFE!!!"

Chester's eyes widened in anger as he slowly moved going to the secret path towards the Castle's exit. It was his shortcut towards Grandall before, when he was the leader of the Brigands. Nobody knows about that except himself.

* * *

Chester finally arrived at the Castle. Chester hissed as the two guards of the Castle's gate block his way with their lances.

"Let me in, pawns of the Emperor! I'll be the new tactician and ambassador!" He said in anger.

The soldiers cowered in fear. "But sir, we just can't—"

The dialogue was cut as they heard the Emperor's footsteps and voice. "Let him in…" Strife spoke.

The soldiers sighed in relief and placed their lances back, letting Chester go inside the Castle.

Strife opened the gates and saw Chester glaring at him sternly. "Hmm… You must be the former leader of the Brigands. What brings you here?" The Emperor asked.

Chester smirked and bowed down in front of the Emperor. "Forgive me for my attacks against Grandall, your majesty. I, by the name of Chester, shall now be your tactician and ambassador." Chester said.

Strife smirked. "You're in perfect timing, **_Chester_**. My current ambassador is really tired. Okay, ambassador… your job's done. Your pay for this month is here. " Strife said, handling the former ambassador some high amounts of cash.

The ambassador, now old and tired, showed a happy smile and bowed towards Strife. "Thank you very much, your majesty." He said. The man went away happily from the castle.

Strife chuckled. "Now, **_Chester_**… may you be a very good tactician and ambassador. You shall be a very loyal and very trustworthy ambassador. If you failed, I shall never forgive you and I shall execute you." He said.

Chester smiled and stood up. "Then shall we start?"

Strife walked towards the stairs going to the Dungeons. "But First, **_Chester_**… let me show you your assistant. He can be really useful since you know him well."

Chester became curious and carefully followed the Emperor.

* * *

At the Grandall Castle's Dungeons…

Strife walked around the Dungeons. His cape is moving freely as he walked. Suddenly, he heard cries of anger and pain. Strife's emotionless face transformed into a serious face. He looked towards the left and saw a cream-haired young man wearing almost nothing but his tight black pants.

Strife smirked. It is Kierkess, the former captain of Maletta, now, a prisoner of Grandall.

"You must be that captain Kierkess who Sasuke fought before." Strife said.

Kierkess faced towards Strife. Tears of anger are flowing from his eyes. His eye patch is still there, but tears can still be seen flowing down to his cheeks. "Yes, your highness… and you know I just can't forgive him. And now what are you going to do with me??? Aren't you guys gonna kill me or something?!" Kierkess responded.

Strife placed his hands on his waist and smirked. "No, we just can not kill you. I am still thinking of what am I going to do with you. But never worry, I am sure someone can help you pretty soon." Strife said.

Kierkess' eyes widened. "WHO!? TELL ME YOUR HIGHNESS!!! PLEASE!!!" Kierkess said.

Strife faced behind. "Chester, come…"

Kierkess shed tears of joy as he saw Chester again. He held the bars tight and looked towards Chester's eyes in joy.

"Chester… my king…" He said.

Chester smiled towards him. Strife handed Chester a key. Chester smiled and opened the cell. "So you survived, _dear_ Kierkess…" Chester said, offering his hand towards the former captain of Maletta.

Kierkess hurried towards Chester and hugged him tight. Chester smiled and hugged him back. "Now together, we shall continue our plan. You shall be my assistant, _dear_ Kierkess…" Chester whispered.

Strife smirked. "Now, let us begin… This is a new beginning…" Strife said.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! What a funny end on this chapter! Kierkess is such a gay… that's what I thought. Okay, I know some parts are not really on the game, but I just added it so that the other chapters won't be confusing. The next chapter will be updated as soon as I have time typing.

Anyway, I know this chapter is really long… and that is why I hiatused this fic for a few months. I'm still deciding on how I'll write this… please review, I beg you! _Just no flaming or offensive criticism or else, be executed by Emperor Strife! Hahaha!_

PS: About the Bold-Italic Chester on Strife's Dialogue… Strife is emphasizing his name to show dislike. I know Strife dislikes Chester very much. Okay, I made Kierkess alive in my fic cause he's one of my fave characters and so that Sasuke will have more challenge! And I wanna be unique! That's it…


End file.
